Baby, It's You
by deviLISH-innocence
Summary: Rosalie is in love with her best friend Alice's older brother Emmett but he doesn't notice her as more than a sister. When Emmett's player days catch up with him and his baby is left on his doorstep, can romance spark as Rose trys to help? Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, It's You**

EXTENDED SUMMERY: (A Rosalie and Emmett Fic). 17 year old Rosalie is head over heels for her best friend Alice's brother/next door neighbour Emmett But a 5 year age cap sets them apart. Emmett is the town player amongst the woman and doesn't notice Rosalie as more than his little sister. But when Emmett's player days catch up with him and new born daughter gets dropped on his doorstep. Can romance spark as Rose tries to help Emmett through this time or will the age gap, a baby and baby's mother ruin any chance? All human. Other normal pairings.

**Hey All, this is my 2nd Fan Fic. I had tried to only write one at a time but i couldn't wait to post this any longer. I'm quite happy with this so far and hopefully you will be too. Please read and review to tell me if i should continue or not! **

**Alysha**

**Chapter one:**

_**RPOV:**_

It was 10am, Saturday morning in the summer holidays and I, Rosalie Hale, was home alone lying in bed; flicking through my old photo album. I know what you're thinking I'm tragic right? Girl with no friends? Well no that's not it at all. I have great friends, in fact they are in the present photo.

The picture was taken nearly two years ago at my best friend Alice Cullen's 15th birthday party. Despite Alice's love of big parties and flashing events she had chosen to have a downscaled party and save the fancy celebration for the next year; and she sure did just that. In the photo Jasper, my twin brother was looking down at Alice who even back then was a head shorter than us. They had just recently declared there feelings for each other, after crushing on each other for two years.

Jasper looks like me; we both have naturally honey blonde hair. While I have violet eyes he has sky blue eyes. The blue the sky is when there's not a cloud present even though it was bucketing down with rain the day before; we rarely get to see that type of sky in Forks. We're both tall and slender.

Alice, who in the photo was holding her bright pink birthday cake and had a giant grin plastered on her face, has short black hair which finish in flicked spikes. She has green eyes and is really tiny; pixie like.

On the other side of Alice was her older brother Edward. He's a year older than Alice, Jasper and I. He's drop dead gorgeous with his unique bronze hair which sits messily on his head. He can totally pull the look of though; he's properly the only one who can. He has boyish features and the same green eyes as Alice. But not my type .

The year before this photo was taken when I was 14 and Edward was 15, Alice had tried to set us up. It didn't work though, neither of us were interested in each other. Edward only had eyes for one girl, Forks police Chief Swan's daughter Isabella Swan. She hates the name Isabella though so goes by Bella. Bella is next to Edward in the photo. Bella has dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes. They're perfect for each other and have been going out for three years; since Alice forced Edward to tell her why he wouldn't go out with me.

I'm next to Bella with the stupidest grin on my face. I must admit even with a ridiculous smile on my face I look really good.

The reason for my smile is the very same reason I wasn't interested in Edward, the same reason I turn down all the many guys who ask me out : the Cullen's oldest son Emmett.

In the photo he was standing next to me with his hand on the small of my back. Of course he didn't realise that it was making my heart beat speed up.

You see I've been hopelessly in love with Emmett since I first lay eyes on him.

_**Flashback**_

_**4 years earlier**._

"_Rose, Jasper" Mum called. "the new neighbours are here. Please make yourselves look good and come down here so we can introduce ourselves." _

_Ever since we were little, people would comment on Jasper and my good looks to our parents. So now Mum prides herself on us looking good. Before we leave the house she has to check our outfits and hair. It gets a bit over the top some times but I do enjoy turning peoples heads._

_The boys always look my way and Jasper gets annoyed at them and screams to stop looking at my sister. I like the attention though but don't like any of the boys at the moment they're all too boring for my liking. Perhaps one of the neighbours will be a cute boy?_

"_Coming mum" I called back and I heard Jasper murmur "me too" from his bedroom next door to mine. I checked my reflection in my body length mirror. I liked what I saw, my hair was curled today and it fell to my shoulders. I had a bit of basic make up on from when my best friend Vera was over in the morning giving each other makeovers. I didn't actually need to wear makeup, being only 13 but I like the way I looked wearing it. _

_Jasper and I left our rooms at the same time; twin telepathy we'd joke. We went down stairs where Mum was waiting eagerly. She was watching the moving van get unpacked from the window but turned and smiled when she saw us. "Wow you two look nice." she said. _

_I looked at Jasper and he did. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt and black knee length shorts which had a pin strip. He had put some sort of cologne on. I wondered why? Jasper normally only used that stuff for extra special occasions. I didn't think this was that big of deal but I shrugged it of. _

"_Your dad is just getting changed out of his work clothes and into something a little more casual." Mum told us. That was the first time I'd noticed what she was wearing; a long white skirt and nice deep purple blouse. Looking rather flash for meeting the neighbours for a minute. I wondered if something else was going on here. But once my dad came into the room wearing casual denim shorts and a shirt belonging to a sports team. My mind was put at ease._

_We headed for the new neighbours house just as the moving truck pulled away. Mum rang the doorbell, stepped back and waited. A pretty woman soon came to the door. She had a soft heart shaped face and wavy caramel hair. Her smile lit up her face and reached all the way to her golden brown eyes. _

"_Hi, I'm Mrs Hale. I live next door and thought it would be nice if my family and I introduced ourselves." my mum told our new neighbour._

"_Hi I'm Esme Cullen, and it's a pleasure to meet you, please come inside and meet the rest of my family. They should be around your children's age" Esme told us kindly with a smile in the direction of Jasper and I. _

_We walked inside the Cullen's home and it was beautiful. I particularly liked the far wall being made from glass. Esme lead us into their lounge. Which was filled with packed boxes. three people were sitting on the floor of the room sorting through boxes. _

"_Carlisle, Kids this is Mrs Hale and her family. They live next door and were kind enough to pop over and welcome us to Forks." Esme introduced us._

"_Hi I'm Mr Hale" Dad introduced himself to the family. "and these are our two children Jasper and Rosalie. They're 13." Nice to know someone remembered we were there. I smiled to the family. _

"_It's very nice to meet you. I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen." a man introduced himself. He must have been in his late 30's maybe nearing the early 40's but he looked good for his age. He had sunny blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was around 6 ft 2 in height…but now it all made sense; Carlisle was a doctor. No wonder mum wanted everyone to look nice. _

_My Dad and Carlisle shook hands while Esme asked her two child if they'd like to introduce themselves. The way Esme looked at her children made me envy them, the way mother looks at us is like we are an asset, a shiny new toy to brag about not her loving children. Don't get me wrong I know my mum loves us. _

_A boy who looked just older than Jasper and I strode towards us. "Hey I'm Edward Cullen. I'm 14 and it's good to meet you both." He said confidently. He was shorter than he is now and less toned but even at the age of 14, Edward was well sculpted. I smiled at him while Jasper reintroduced himself _

"_Sup man I'm Jasper. In case you didn't catch it before. I can show you around Forks if you would like."_

_Before Edward could reply he was cut off._

_The Cullen's daughter was suddenly throwing her arms around me. Though it was unusual for me to hug someone I'd just met I hugged her back. _

"_I'm Alice Cullen and I'm 13 too" she squealed. "I can just tell we're going to be the best of friends Rose." next thing I knew she was throwing herself around Jasper. _

_The look on Jasper's face was priceless when he was caught off guard but it soon turned into a huge smile as he hugged Alice back. That's weird he won't even hug his twin sister but will hug someone he just met?_

"_Mmn Jasper you smell so good!" Alice told him pulling back. Aha so that's why he was wearing cologne; he must have seen Alice out of his window. So Jazzy-boy has a crush aye. I would have to have a talk to him when we get home._

_Alice turned back to me "Oh my Cullen! I just got the best Idea ever! What are you doing tonight? We should all totally have a sleepover and then Me and Rose can go shopping tomorrow morning! Yay this is going to be awesome" The little pixie squealed. Something told me we weren't going to have a say in this. When Alice's squealing died down I first heard it; the booming laugh that would soon become a drug for me._

_The booming laughter came all the way down the staircase and entered the room we were in. _

_There he was. With one look at his dark brown curly hair, green eyes, dimples and muscled body I was hooked. And I hadn't even learnt his name yet._

"_Gosh little sis. We've been living in Forks what? An hour? And your already plotting to scare our accompany away." he joked with Alice. Alice looked at him and pouted before turning to me and whispering "Please Rose, Please." I nodded. I was in; especially if HE was going to be here. _

"_Mr and Mrs Hale, Jasper and Rosalie this is our oldest son Emmett. He's 17 at the moment but will soon be turning 18." Carlisle said motioning to Emmett. "Emmett, these are our new neighbours Mr and Mrs Hale and their two children Jasper and Rosalie."_

_Emmett grinned around the room. Dad was clearly intimidated by Emmett, who at 17 was the size of my dad. But when Emmett closed the cap between them before holding out his large hand to him "Hey it's great to meet you Mr." Dad seemed taking back by his forwardness but took his hand anyway. "Yes, you too son."_

_Emmett then introduced himself to my mum, giving her a small peak on the cheek. I couldn't help feel a pang of jealousy. Jealousy towards my mother? Now that's a first. But then Emmett turned towards me smiling a dimpled smile; which I would soon learn to be my favourite. He skipped towards me and enveloped me into a huge bear hug and pulled jasper in as well. _

"_Hey Rosie and Jazzy. Welcome to the family" _

_Emmett smelled amazing and I found myself being momentarily dazzled by him. _

_I could tell by being in Emmett's outgoing presence that he and Alice were a lot alike. The only visual factors they had in common were their Green eyes they shared with Edward and Carlisle, and their pale white skin. But personality wise they had a lot. It was safe to say they were the only two people that I've hugged within a minute of knowing them. _

"_Emmett's right you know?" Alice said pulling me out of my dazzled state. _

"_Whys that?" I asked her._

"_Well not only are we going to be best friends, You and Jasper are going to be part of our Family."_

_**Flashback ended**_

Jasper and I ended up over staying at the Cullen's house that night. We sleep on the floor surrounded by boxes but it was one of the best days of my life. In that one night Alice and I became the best of friends and Jasper and Edward did the same. While my crush on Emmett deepened.

Over the last 4 years Alice, Jasper, Edward and I have become inseparable; 3 of those years Bella too. We're like the fabulous five, famous five, Scooby Doo and mystery Inc…you get the picture we are 5 best friends. Together to the end.

My relationship with Emmett has grown also. He now loves me! Seriously. He told me so.

_**Flashback**_

_**3 months ago**._

_It was Emmett's 21__st__ birthday and there was a big party next door at the Cullens. Since Emmett was turning 21 there was alcohol present but Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and I were forbidden to drink it._

_The five of us were at my place when the party began, watching the movie 'The Covenant'. We had lost track of time and didn't realise the party started until Alice got a text from Esme. _

_We tidied ourselves up and headed over. We entered the house and Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella went to find Esme to tell her we had arrived. I wanted to wish Emmett a Happy birthday so went into the Cullen's living room to find him. I soon spotted him; he was hard to miss! in the years since I met him, he'd bulked up so much he now looks like a serious weight lifter. I admit it's a good look on him._

_I stoped in my tracks when I saw him…with her. Emmett was busy sucking face with some girl with a skimpy skirt that barely covered her and a low cut top that also showed of her belly button. I was shocked Esme allowed someone to wear so little in her house; but there were so many people here she properly hadn't seen. I couldn't recognise this girl from behind; it was only when her and Emmett could a breathing break did I notice it was Irina Denali who is known around Forks as the town's 'bicycle'. Jealousy and despair rose through me. Alice had been trying to warn me her brother had turned into a player but I didn't want to believe it. I grabbed the nearest alcohol bottle and raced up the stairs. _

_I found myself shutting the door of Emmett's bedroom. I looked around the room and noticed a framed photo on Emmett's bedside table. I'd ever noticed it in here before, then again every other time I've been in his room was when he was here; so I was either watching him or looking down at the floor._

_I picked up the photo and noticed it was the picture taken at Alice's 15__th__ birthday of the 6 of us. I took the photo and put it in my bag with the bottle of vodka. I pushed open Emmett's window and climbed onto the roof of the first floor which extended further that the second. I looked at the built on ladder attacked to the wall; which lead from the first floor roof to the second. I took off my heels and put them into my bag. They're not the best for climbing. I climbed to the top of the roof. It's a good thing I'm not as clumsy as Bells._

_2 hours and ¾'s of a bottle of vodka later I lay on the roof watching the stars. For once in Forks the sky was clear enough to see them. I had the bottle in one hand and the framed photo in the other. I wished we could go back to the days when Emmett was just the lovable football player we all loved rather than a day to day player; playing a whole new type of game. There was always the age cap between us but today it really felt like it set us a part. _

_My phone vibrated from inside my bag, loudening as it connected with the iron roof top. It was properly Alice again or Jasper or one of the others. Even Esme had gotten worried and called. I hadn't answered my phone though. I know I should have but I just can't face them; not only was I heartbroken but I was drunk! _

_I checked what this message had to say._

_**Rose answer me right now! I'm freaking out. We all are. Where are you? What happened? -Alice**_

_I decided I should properly let them know I'm ok…physically at least._

_**Ali, I'm ok. Tell everyone to calm down and enjoy party. -Rose**_

_I sent the text and felt instantly lighter. Until my phone went off again._

_**R, this aren't cool. Where are you? Are you at home? I'll come home right now if you are? -Jazz**_

_Argh when would they stop?. In the distance I could hear Bella and Edward calling out my name. _

_**J, chill. I'm all goods but want to be alone. Just go spend time with your girl and wish Emmett a happy birthday from me. I'll see you tonight k? -R**_

_After that I shut off my phone. After another hour or so and another 8__th__ of the bottle I couldn't hear my name being called out anymore and the party started to die down. Taxi's were arriving and taking everyone home. Trust Esme and Carlisle to call in taxi's rather than let kids drive. I guess that's what happens when you work in a hospital and see the accidents. _

_I nearly thought it was safe to go inside when I heard screaming! Emmett's voice. _

"_ROSALIE'S MISSSING AND YOU ONLY THOUGHT TO TELL ME NOW!!!!" he screamed, I never think I've heard him so angry. I couldn't hear what they were telling him but he screamed again_

"_NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. I'M GOING TO MY ROOM TO GRAB MY PHONE THEN I'M GOING TO GO FIND HER MYSELF."_

"_AND THEN WHAT EMMETT? WALK AROUND THE STREETS. YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING YOU CAN'T DRIVE!…PLUS WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE PAST 4 HOURS" Alice screamed back at him. I could hear the hysteria in my best friend's voice. _

_Next thing I heard was Emmett's door slam just below me and his voice "C'mon Rosie pick up your phone, pick up." he was obviously trying to call me. I felt guilty that this would be ruining his birthday. But then I remembered the reason I was up here in the first place. Him sucking face with the tramp._

_Emmett's voice got louder "What's my window doing open?" oh snap I forgot to close it. "I didn't open it today because the rain was coming in that direction this morning" he sounded confused, like he was questioning himself._

_I heard Emmett's footsteps climb up the ladder. No, no, no he's going to find me. _

"_Rosie?" I heard Emmett's voice quieten, almost whisper my name. I turned my head and gave him a small smile. You know I was surprised at the control I still had over myself, after drinking that much. _

_Emmett was right next to me in a matter of seconds. He pulled me up into a sitting position and sat in behind me so I leaned back onto his chest. He whispered again into my ear "Rosie what are you doing up here? You had so many people worried." _

_Ha right; coming from the guy who had been too busy sucking face he hadn't noticed me missing all night. _

_I just shook my head. "Have you been drinking Rose?" he asked eyeing the nearly empty bottle of vodka. _

_This time I nodded. "Rose please, just say something tell me what's wrong? Say anything. Anything."_

"_Happy birthday Emmett." I whisper. His chuckles sound. Not the normal booming laugh but deep chuckles. I soon join in - the vodka must be getting to me._

_He suddenly stopped laughing and looked at me seriously. "Did someone hurt you Rose? Physically?" His voice was now angered. I shook my head no. But I would have liked to get my hands on that girl you were with on the dance floor. I wouldn't dare say that aloud though._

"_Good!" Emmett spoke loud and clearly. "Because I would have had to kill them" he spoke so seriously. I was taken back. _

"_Why?" I croaked out, my voice wavering._

"_Why Rose? Are you seriously Rosie? Why? Because I love you of course." he said. My eyes popped out of my head. I couldn't believe what he just said. Emmett said he loved me! _

"_Everyone does Rose! We all love you." he turned me around to face him. And looked into my eyes and spoke " You are family Rosie. My little sister! If anyone ever hurt you I would kill them! Nobody touches Emmett Cullen's little sister."_

_**Flashback ended**_

That's right Emmett Cullen loves me! I'm his little sister. Argh!!! For ten whole seconds I was in bliss; thinking the love of my life loved me back. But it was too good to be true and with one sweet sentence (that would have had me smiling if anyone else had said it) brought me crashing back down. Emmett Cullen's little sister.

With one last look at the photo in the album I slammed the book shut. And looked at the clock it was now 10:30am. This day was going to go so slow.

It was Edward's 18th Birthday. So Bella wanted to take out for the day and naturally Alice went along taking Jasper with her. I was invited to go but turned them down, not wanting to be the fifth wheel. They were supposed to get back around 3pm. Giving everyone enough time to get ready for Edward's party tonight. Alice and I were going to Bella's house at 4pm to help get her ready. She really was a walking disaster when it came to fashion. She was lucky she was naturally beautiful, and that's a compliment I don't dish out lightly. So until then I had to occupy myself for the a whole day.

* * *

I was right the day went incredibly slow; when the clock neared 2:20pm I was literally screaming for it to hurry up and move to 3pm. I had seen Emmett briefly around lunchtime when I was outside working on my car. But he was on his way out to meet up with some of his clubbing buddies since he would have to stay in for his brother's birthday tonight. He had promised me we'd hang out tonight at the party though so that's something to look forward to.

Alice dropped jasper home and poked her head in the door to tell me to be ready in an hour to go to Bella's. I assured her I would be.

At 3:55pm, right on schedule Alice showed up at my house. She was always on time when it came to more or less two things shopping and Barbie Bella! It would only take us five minutes or less to get to Bella's house.

Alice didn't look her hyper self when she came inside though. She walked in and sat down lazily on the breakfast bar, stool. I was worried whenever we go to Bella's, Alice is always buzzing before hand. I practically get dragged out the door. I moved to the stool next to hers and sat down.

"What's wrong Alice?" she looks like her puppy just got ran over but Alice doesn't have a puppy.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes.

"You are not going to like it Rose." she told me, apology in her voice.

"What is it Ali?" I asked her urgently. She wasn't going to move back to Alaska was she? Or dump Jasper! No way she loved Jazz, they were destined to get married one day.

I watched her face change, a mixture of hurt, concern and a tad of excitement that she was trying to hide. Then she said six words that sent my dreams crumbling.

"Emmett's going to be a dad"

**AN: So what did you all think? Keen to read more? Please tell me.  
Oh and also i was worried about the rating. Is T right?  
I tried to go through and tone down a lot of the lanuage as I had gotten carried away with the emotion when writing. So your thoughts on toning up or down the language please.**

**Much love to all the readers. Next chapter is writen so will be posted when/if you want to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN. Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and/or Added 'Baby, It's You' to alerts or favourites. I woke up this morning in a bad mood to find my inbox filled; and I Never thought I would be able to say that! XD  
****This chapter goes out to ClumsyFox, Megan Geyer, emmettroselover, Friendley and HaLeY bEtH; the five reviewers for chapter one!  
****And the Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Twilight! As a 16yr old girl from New Zealand does not have that luxury.  
****Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_**Chapter one recap:  
**_"_**Emmett's going to be a dad"**_

**Baby, It's You**

**Chapter two. **

RPOV

In that moment my heart broke, shattering into millions of small pieces, no amount of sticky tape would be able to hold back together. I felt like my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and began to sink, like the titanic. My dreams for the future missed out on a lifeboat and began to wash away. Emmett's hand escaped my gasp, slipping into the distance as I was surrounded by black. The cold black of hopeless despair and nothing but pain.

The six words the sent my dreams drowning replayed in my head.

"Emmett's going to be a dad"

"Emmett's going to be a dad"

"Emmett's going to be a dad"

With each repeated sentence it felt as though the water's surface got further and further away.

"Rosalie, Please answer me? I know it's a lot, but please?" Alice was yelling at me, gripping my shoulders and shaking. For someone so small she has a really strong grip. I looked up at the soon to be an aunty and discovered tears streaming down her face. I stood up from my chair and wrapped my arms around my petite friend. We stood there for a few minutes before Jasper walked in and immediately stiffened.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Alice released me and sprinted into her boyfriend's arms. They exchanged a quick look between themselves and I looked away. Their looks were as private as one's full on make out sessions.

"Aw Rose. I'm sorry." Jasper whispered behind me. I turned to see my brother looking at me with concerned eyes. Alice was by his side with a similar expression on her face. They both really cared about me a lot and I was grateful for that. But right now I think I needed to be alone; and this time staying sober.

"Ali, Jazz, I think I need to be alone for a bit. You guys understand that right? I'll be in my room." I told them as I walked towards them and wrapped an arm around each of them.

I added the room detail for their benefit. Ever since Emmett's 21st, at the first sign of my unhappiness they have someone watch me at all times afraid I'll do something stupid like jump of a roof.

"Rose, we're here if you need us" they whispered.

As soon as I went into my room I let the tears and thoughts flow freely.

Does this mean Emmett will get married to…?

Who is even pregnant?

Emmett hasn't had a girlfriend lately so was she a drunken one night stand?

Are they keeping the baby?

Alice did say "Emmett's going to be a dad" not Emmett got a girl pregnant so should I take that as a yes.

The tears kept flowing twice as hard for every question I thought of. The most hurtful of all; do Emmett and I have the slightest chance of getting together? The answer I came up with was the hardest; No!

I sobbed myself asleep that afternoon. I later woke up to hear talking. The alarm clock next to my bed read 7:48pm. My parents were away for one of Dad's business trips this weekend so it couldn't be them whispering. I opened my door as quietly as I could and stuck around. I soon recognised the voices; Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella. They were in the far lounge so I sat on the staircase without being seen and listened.

"How was Rose when you told her Alice?" Bella asked, Concerned for me.

I hadn't been the nicest to Bella when she first started going out with Edward. It wasn't that I wanted Edward for myself or because I didn't like Bella. I mean I've known Bella my own life; Everyone has. I saw her go through her parents divorce and choose to stay in Forks and live with Charlie. Sure, we weren't the best of friends like we were now but we'd smile as we passed each other. The reason I hadn't want Bella in our group was because I was jealous and scared.

Edward had wanted her, and not me; that hurt. I was used to people wanting me and besides Emmett, Edward was a first.

I was scared she'd take everyone away from me. Once Alice saw her with Edward I thought she would forget me and I'd lose my best friend. As much as I hate to admit I was wrong, I was. Instead of losing a best friend I gained another. Bella was a great friend to me and maybe the one person I could talk to this about. It will be hard to talk to Alice since Emmett's her brother.

"She was crushed." Alice said. "Yeah I've never seen my sister that devastated before." - Jasper

"I feel so bad for her. I wish there was something I could do?" Bella sounded defeated. I wondered if Edward was there? I hadn't heard him speak.

"Edward are you ok? You've barely said a word since you arrived" Alice asked her brother, so Edward was there.

"Well Alice I don't know how to take this. It's my 18th birthday and I was having the best time with you all today. I went home, surprisingly buzzing about my party tonight and found out my 21 year old brother has fathered a child to freaking Victoria Nomad of all people!" Edward's voice was loudening in anger. "So I've had to cancel my party- not that I care about that. And then come here to find one of my best friends in pain."

What?! Victoria Nomad was the one pregnant to Emmett? You've got to be kidding me? Not only was she a nasty piece of red-haired work, She was at least 27! that's way older than Emmett.

I could feel my blood boiling in anger; this time towards Victoria. How could she take advantage of Emmett like that? He was years younger and emotionally Emmett acted like a child. Everyone in Forks knows that.

I could hear whispers in the lounge trying to calm Edward down; though I definitely couldn't see anything wrong with his outburst. In was obvious Edward must be feeling this; he was normally so level-headed, unless it came to Bella.

The doorbell rang and I could hear everyone leaving the lounge to answer it. I snuck back around the stair case so I was hidden behind a banister but had a good view of the entrance way. I know it was immature but hey I just had my heart broken I was allowed to be.

Alice answered the door; I noticed she had walked; not her usual skip. Standing on the other side of the door was Emmett. My heart still gave a leap and my chest felt giddy; my normal reaction to seeing Emmett. Before Alice could react he pulled her into one of his signature bear hugs. "I'm so sorry Alice" he whispered into her hair. The picture looked so odd, the large muscled Emmett hugging the Tiny Alice.

Emmett looked to the rest of my friends and told them he was sorry also.

"Edward can we please talk?" he asked his brother "Mum and Dad said I should try and explain to you and Alice".

Edward nodded and I noticed Jasper's tense muscles and frown.

"I'm going to go and check on Rose" Jasper said, turning to leave the room with a small smile in Alice's direction but not a second glance at Emmett. I realised he must be angry at him over me. Bella looked like she was about to follow Jasper when Edward grabbed her hand and gave her a pleading look. Bella was the only person able to calm Edward.

"Is something wrong with Rosie?" Emmett asked looking towards the staircase Jasper was climbing and I had once been sitting. I was thankful for my hiding spot.

My friends were silent, unsure of what to tell him. I prayed they wouldn't tell the truth. Emmett was the only person who didn't know of my feelings towards him and I hoped to keep it that way, especially now.

"Yeah she's sick. Has the stomach bug I'm afraid." Bella told him. Bella? Oh no she was the worse liar. Thankfully Emmett didn't notice the blush on Bella's face, he just nodded with a regretful look towards my room.

Jasper was upstairs now heading towards my room. I didn't know what to do if I were to move now they might notice me. Jasper entered my room after a knock. His face quickly showed shock and worry when he noticed I wasn't there.

"Jasper" I whispered. He turned around and spotted me, mouth wide.

"Rose?" he mouthed. I nodded my head and pointing in the direction of his room. He gave a quick nod to show he understood and went into his room leaving the door open for me. I crawled inside, feeling like an idiot. There was nothing Charlie's Angels about it. He shut his door and I breathed in relief.

"Rose what were you doing out there?" he asked me as he sat on his bed. I was already lying on his couch.

"Eh.." I knew I couldn't lie to Jasper, he knew me too well. Whether it really was twin telepathy or just 17 years of figuring me out. "I woke up and could uh hear you guys talking so sat on the stairs listening. But when Em..**he** rang the doorbell I hid behind the banister so no one could see me." I told him, I couldn't trust myself to say Emmett's name aloud though, for fear of my voice breaking.

Jasper looked at me understandingly. "What did you hear us say?" he asked.

"Victoria" I growled back. I couldn't get over that.

"Yeah I admit that was a shock. I'm sorry Rose. I know how much you hate her, finding out she's two months pregnant with Emmett's child must have made it even harder?"

"Two months!" I went to yell but Jazz motioned for me to keep my voice lowered. I didn't want everyone else knowing I was awake.

"Opps hadn't you heard that?" Jasper moved to the couch to sit next to me. "She's two months along and only thought to tell Emmett now!" Jasper was taking my hands and smoothing them back out. During the recall I had balled my fists up and my perfectly painted nails were cutting into the palm of my hands.

"When? How?" Now was as good as any to ask the questions. Jasper knew me well enough to know I needed answers and it was best to give me them straight.

"Well after Emmett's 21st birthday he started seeing that Irina and one night, two weeks later they went to a club and got really drunk. Irina starting kissing some guy, Laurent, in the middle of the dance floor so Emmett being Emmett went up and punched him. He got thrown out of the club and Victoria followed him. He was drunk and well you can guess the rest. Emmett woke up the next morning to realise what he did. He panicked and left her house and that was the last he'd heard from her until today. When he went to visit his mates, she showed up to tell him that she was two months along with his child."

"Oh"

I didn't know how to process this information. I was at a loss of what to think. Emmett had gotten drunk and got Victoria pregnant. He hadn't meant for this to happen and he had no clue it would hurt me. But how does this affect what I do next?

* * *

**Hey, so he this answer your questions? I hope so. **

**Sorry it was short. I wanted this to show the conflicted emotions Rosalie was feeling. **

**Now I pose a question to all you, along with a challenge. Would you like this fanfic in ALL Rose's POV. So far I've only written in hers, but if you want me to venture into the mind of Emmett I can give it a go!**

**Also the challenge; I have five chapters up for my 1****st**** fanfic, 'A broken heart can be deadly' but I haven't yet reached 20 reviews so here lies the challenge…To reach 20 reviews before 'Broken Hearts' does. We are already a Quarter of the way there.**

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN. You are all so amazing!!! I got 10 reviews for the last chapter! That's the most i have ever gotten for a chapter. EVER. So a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed or added this story to alerts!**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to the reviewer emmettroselover. For all her help, suggestions and general love of the story so far. _**

**_I hope you enjoy! _**

_**Baby, It's You**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_RPOV_

On Sunday when my parents arrived home they were shocked at the news.

Luckily Jasper promised that he would explained to them. I didn't hear what he said or the details he told them as I was on the phone to Bella when they arrived.

"Rose are you going to be okay?" Bella asked raising her concern.

"Yeah Bells, I'll be fine. He didn't mean to hurt me. It was really just a sign that I need to get myself together and over him." I told her trying to be as convincing as confident as I could. Thankfully it was easier to pull of over the phone than in person.

I might have been putting on a tough front but inside I was still broken. And I hated that. Until Emmett I had always gotten what I wanted.

I was Rosalie Hale, I was supposed to be calm and collected. I knew I often came off as cold but I liked that; it showed confidence.

With that in mind I was ashamed that I had shown such emotion when I found out. I was embarrassed and in disbelief I had let Emmett get that close to me.

So now I had decided that I wouldn't let anyone know the pain I was feeling.

"Wow Rose, I don't know how you do it. I would be a wreck if I were you" Bella said. I was relieved Bella had brought into my charade. "Have you faced him yet?"

"No, not yet but I'm going to have to tonight." Tonight we were invited to Dinner at the Cullen's house. Carlisle and Esme had been incredibly embarrassed by their son's behaviour. They, realising that it affected Jasper, Bella and I invited us, my parents and Charlie to Dinner tonight to discuss it.

I wasn't particularly looking forward to it, in fact I was rather dreading it. Tonight would be the first time I'd seen Emmett since finding out yesterday.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be there for you tonight and so will everyone else."

"Thanks Bella. How is Edward doing?" I knew that after me Edward was taking it the hardest. He could see what this meant for Emmett and Emmett's narrowed future. He was also taking the way it hurt Esme personally. Alice on the other hand was trying to look on the bright side. She couldn't wait to go shopping for baby clothes and be the coolest aunty ever.

"Yeah he's getting there I think. He was just pretty shocked at first. Anyway Edward will be here soon so I better go. I'll see you in an hour."

"Ok Bella see you then."

"Oh and Rose? You'll be Ok tonight; you're strong."

"Thanks Bells. Love ya. Bu-byes."

"You too! Bye."

I was lucky to have Bella as a friend. Especially when she reminded me how late I was going to be for dinner tonight if I didn't hurry up.

I went downstairs to if my parents and Jasper had started getting ready yet. No one was downstairs so I knew they must have finished their conversation already. I was grateful for that.

I knocked on Jaspers door and waited. "Come in Rose" I heard him call.

I poked my head through the door way "You ready?" I asked him. He was practicing his guitar.

"Nah; was about to start though. What about you?"

"Not yet. Going to go see if Mum and Dad realised the time, first." I told him and began to close the door.

"Rose wait!" I reopened his door and raised an eyebrow 'what?'

"Are you going to be OK tonight?" Gosh between him and Bella I would never have to pay out for a therapist.

"Yes Jasper I'm going to be just fine. You and everyone else need to chill. I am Rosalie Hale after all." See what I mean about coming off cold?

I walked down to my parents room at the far side of the house and went to knock on their door when I heard them.

"I can't believe it. Emmett Cullen? He was always such an nice boy. I remember him kissing my cheek the first time we met." I heard mum say. I pressed my ear against their door. I was becoming quite the pro at eavesdropping the last couple of days.

"Yeah but he's hardly the most grown up of boys is he?. He fits right in with Rose, Jazz and the other kids. If it wasn't for his size I would think he was their age." - Dad

"I suppose your right." - mum muttered back. No doubt still picturing Emmett kissing her cheek. Highlight of her life? -Whoa Rosalie, where did that come from? Built up anger much!

"I think we should just be grateful it wasn't our Rosalie he got pregnant." Dad said. What me pregnant? I know I can be a bitch sometimes but I've got morals.

"What do you mean? Our Rose isn't the type." - Mum. At least someone knows me well enough to know I wouldn't do such a thing; especially when me and Emmett aren't going out.

"I know but you can't tell me you haven't seen the way she looks at Emmett. She's fixated with him" uhh Dad noticed that? Uh no was it obvious. The back of my neck began to clam up in nervousness. I was eager to hear mum's reaction.

"What? That's news to my ears. I never once noticed that. She simply thinks of him as an older brother, the way she does Edward. Though I have to admit her and Emmett would have lovely looking children; with her hair and bone structure and his eyes and dimples."

Aw our babies would look gorgeous wouldn't they.

"Susan! I'm serious here. Perhaps we should consider banning Rosalie from being with him alone. I never thought about it before; thinking that he wouldn't go there with her but if this is the way he acts now!"

No, no, no they can't think of banning me from seeing Emmett! I will have to talk to the others about this; so we could figure out a way to stop them..

Though perhaps not seeing Emmett a lot would be a good thing. It would help me get over him a lot quicker.

Either way I better stop them from making any decisions tonight.

"Hey mum, Dad. Welcome home" I said walking into the room. I gave Mum and Dad both a hug. "Did Jasper tell you about dinner tonight?" They nodded. "Well we better all get ready we have to be there in less than an hour." I walked out their room leaving them stumped.

* * * * *

We arrived at the Cullen's house just after 7pm. Alice was greeted us eagerly at the front door pulling both Jasper and I into a hug. We walked in to find that Charlie and Bella had already arrived. Alice urged us to our seats which were labelled by name cards on the table. I sat down at my seat, mum sat next to me and it went around the table as follows: Dad next to mum, then Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella, Charlie and Emmett. That's right, sitting to my left was the father to be.

I gave Emmett a small smile before turning to glare at Alice who was following Esme into their kitchen. "Excuse me Esme do you require my help?" I asked her politely; while inside I was screaming for her to say yes.

"Why thank you Rosalie that would be wonderful." Esme replied before disappearing behind the door. I looked around the table at the faces of the people before yesterday I felt so comfortable with. I smiled at them before leaving. I could feel eyes follow me as I left the room; I didn't know who was watching me but I couldn't bring myself to turn around and look.

"Thanks for helping me Rose dear. Could you and Alice please bring out the meat dishes." Esme said before taking a salad in each hand to the dining room. I turned to Alice glaring.

"Alice why would you sit me next to Emmett?" I hissed at her trying and successfully managing to keep my voice quiet.

She looked at me innocently before surrendering to my glare. "I'm sorry Rose! I just want you to be happy again and I thought that if you and Emmett were talking as usual then you would be."

Trust Alice to come up with a ridiculous scheme.

"Alice I understand you want me to be happy but don't you think it's going to be awkward for me?"

"I'm sorry I didn't think about that. Gosh how could I have forgotten something that important?!"

I could see Alice metaphorically hitting her head. But I couldn't have that.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. You were being a good friend to me. Anyway let's take these to the table for Esme." I told her grabbing a couple of plates.

Dinner was going fine. Surprisingly Emmett and I were getting along normally. He was telling me about the new car magazine he had brought on Friday that I didn't know was out yet. I had noticed all four of my friends casting me worried looks throughout the main course but I chose to ignore them. I was just thinking how glad I was that Alice had seated me next to Emmett when the door bell rang.

I subconsciously looked around the Cullen's table; and noticed everyone else doing the same. We were all here unless Bella's Mum decided to stop by from Phoenix and that seemed extremely unlikely.

"I'll get it!" Alice said, getting up and skipping to the door. It was good to see my best friend have her cheerfulness back. I couldn't help but think it had something to do with the way Emmett and I were interacting over dinner. Everyone exchanged glances as we waited for Alice to answer the door.

Alice returned a few moments; without her skip. She was followed by the flaming hair of Victoria. Victoria searched the room for Emmett and came across him; next to me. She gave me the death glare as she spoke "I heard we were having a family dinner to discuss my baby. I thought it must have slipped Emmett's small mind to invite me so here I am. Oh and little girl you are sitting in my seat"

A growl escaped from Edward as Alice spoke "Actually Victoria" she spat her name like acid "That's Rose's seat."

"What? Is her name on it?" Victoria's nostrils flared as she spoke. My parents and Charlie's faces showed evidence of shock that Victoria was speaking to us all like that, In the Cullen's home of all places.

"Yes actually it is. We all craved our names into the chairs years ago." Jasper said calmly but I knew my brother well enough to know that he was fluming under the cool exterior.

Victoria's stare deepened.

"Perhaps Emmett will go get a chair for our new house guest." Carlisle said. At the mention of his name Emmett awoke from the shocked state he had been in since Victoria's arrival. He left the dining room to fetch a chair.

When Emmett returned with Victoria's chair she pushed it between Emmett and I; driving us apart in more ways than one. A awkward silent filled the table. Until Victoria broke it with her ice cold voice.

"Nice house you have Emmy Elephant. Though when you and I get married…"

She was cut off by a splatter of water escaping someone's mouth. I opened by eyes to see the mess I guessed I had created; only to find all shocked faces eyeing Esme. She had been the one to choke up the water.

Esme had been silent ever since Victoria's abrupt arrival.

"Emmett you are not marrying this gi..Wo…Victoria are you?" Esme asked her first born son in almost hysterics.

Emmett's facial expression showed pain; pain at what he had put his mother through and what he was about to say.

"Well isn't that supposed to be the right thing to do?" he asked his mother.

It was evident Emmett was far too young for this situation. He wasn't ready to move out of home let alone become a father.

Esme's face seemed to show a flicker of hope. "Do you love her?" she asked.

"No" was Emmett's one word final answer.

His answer filled me with undoubtable joy. He didn't love her! That was also the one word Esme needed to hear because for the first time her smile reached her eyes before her face hardened

"Good. No son of mine will be marrying someone he doesn't even love!" Esme sneered at Victoria.

Victoria became outranged.

"What? Your son knocked me up and you're not even going to make him marry me!" she yelled back. Both woman were standing now. Everyone sat shocked as we watched the commencing fight between the two. I personally was more shocked at Esme's violent outburst than anything.

"That's right! And don't give me any of this 'knocked me up' crap! You took advantage of my young son in his drunken state. You realised what you had done and didn't even bother to take the morning after pill." Esme was screaming in a voice so loud, we would of heard it from our home.

Carlisle now stood, wrapping his arms around his wife in attempt to calm her.

"What are you trying to say? That I schemed to sleep with your son? To get me pregnant? So what? so I can marry him and take half his trust fund?" Victoria screamed. The red haired vixen then picked up the closest plate to her; which turned out to be mine and shattered it on the floor.

"That's exactly what I am saying!"

"I bet you know all about schemes aye Esme? You don't look very old to have a 21 year old son! Did you plan on getting pregnant to Carlisle to take his money?"

That was a low blow and also very false. I knew for a fact that Esme and Carlisle had waited until after to consummate their marriage. They had told Alice during giving her 'the talk' and she felt she had to relay that information on to me; much to my disliking.

"Get out of my house now!" Edward screamed at Victoria. His fists were balled up and he was breathing heavily to control his anger.

"Or what?"

"I will make you!" Alice yelled, standing up too, she was one angry pixie.

Victoria now turned to Emmett. "You're not going to let them talk to the mother of your unborn child like that are you?"

Emmett turned to her and stood up. He clearly towered over her so bent down and hissed "NEVER come into my house and talk to my mother like that again!"

Victoria brought her hand back and got ready to slap Emmett. But I was to quick for her. I grabbed her wrist from behind and pulled it backwards, away from Emmett.

Nobody touches my man! Whether he knows he is my man or not!

Victoria tried to fight of my hand lock on her but I didn't learn Tai Kwon Do from Emmett for nothing.

"Victoria Nomad. The owners of this property have requested you leave their house. Unless you excuse yourself immediately of the premises I will have to arrest you." Charlie spoke up. I had forgotten he was the Forks police chief during our dinner but I was instantly glad he was here. I released Victoria and she rushed out of the house in a huff. Slamming the door closed as she left.

* * * * *

We were all still recovering from the aftermath of the dinner's disaster. My parents and Charlie had left earlier while Bella, Jasper and I stayed awhile longer to keep the Cullens company.

Charlie had gone to fill out some paper work on Victoria down at the station. Though he had been off duty during the 'incident' he thought Victoria was too large of threat to keep this unreported. The one request he had made before leaving was that Bella stay at my place tonight, instead of the Cullens. I think this was to give the Cullen Family some time alone to sort out where to go next as a family. My parents seemed to be in the same frame of mind as they told us to be home by midnight which meant no sleepovers.

Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella were taking that the hard so when we were watching the movie 'The Marine' they all left to spend some time with their partner. Leaving only Emmett and I, as Carlisle and Esme were already in bed. I was still trying to get over Esme's outbreak. Though I had come to the conclusion that Esme would do anything to protect her family.

The movie had just finished with a very cliché but happy ending. Emmett got up from the other couch and turned the TV off before looking at me.

"Rose. How do you feel about me becoming a father?" his question surprised me. "I want to know. I don't want you to be mad or ashamed of me." he looked so lost.

"Emmett what does it matter what I think?" I asked him kindly. I didn't want to upset him further but I didn't want to answer his question either.

" You mean a lot to me Rose. You're my sister. Sometimes I think you're the only one I can turn to; to talk to honestly. But you're also the one person that I'm most likely to lose.

Mum, Dad, Edward and Alice they're my family by blood. They'll always be tied to me, no matter what I do. Jasper and Bella are connected through their relationships; they'll no doubt be my in-laws one day. But you Rosie, you're not tied to me. You could up and leave any time you want to; from the looks your dad has been giving me, he wants you to. But I don't think I could handle losing you; especially not now ..or ever. So will you leave me? Now I'm going to be Daddy Emmett?"

So this was it. Time to make my decision.

Could I stand by and watch Emmett become a Dad?

Watch him take care of a fat baby carrying Victoria? - though a fat Victoria could be funny to see.

Watch him and her raise their Baby together?

Could I stand by him, acting like his sister even though I'd continue to break inside?

Could I do all that for Emmett? Because he needs me to?

Yes. For him I'd do anything.

"No Emmett. I won't leave you. I'll be here and support you through all of this." - And most of all I'll love you. I added silently. "I promise"

I just have to hope it is a promise I won't regret making.

**AN. So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Expect it? Please let me know.  
Also are you happier with longer or shorter chapters?**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN. Hey, sorry for the delay between chapters. My week has been incredibly hectic, so I struggled to find time to write this. Followed by a small case of writers block and internet failure. I may have told reviewers in a review reply that I would post the next chapter 'tomorrow' and I am; I have an hour left of the 'tomorrow' where I am :-D**

Thanks so much to all the reviewers! I got a whole 20 reviews for the last chapter; I am in a serious state of amazement.

**This chapter is in Emmett's POV. Sorry to all who didn't want to hear his POV; but I felt it was important to see what his thoughts on everything are. But because this is really Rosalie's story, we won't move very far forward in this chapter. I've tried to make it as in character as possible, sorry if it's OOC. **

**Thanks to emmettroselover, who helped out with making this chapter all the more Emmetty and American. **

**This chapter is dedicated to all Emmett-Lovers. Hope you all enjoy.**

Baby It's You 

Chapter 4. 

EMMETT'S POINT OF VIEW 

"No Emmett. I won't leave you. I'll be here and support you through all of this. . . I promise." My little sister told me with so much passion. Rose looked into my eyes and I could see promise glow in her violet eyes with every word she spoke.

"Thanks little sis. Thank you." I said running and pulling her into a bear hug. I was so happy that I considered never letting her go.

Rosalie is not only my sister but my best friend. I had meant every word I told her. She was the one person I could always count on. The last two days I'd been terrified of losing her. I know how much she hated everything Victoria was; which is why Rose was the first person I thought of when I discovered what I did that night.

_**Flashback Two and a half months later 'The morning after' **_

_I woke up to the sun glaring through the closing of unfamiliar curtains. My head instantly thumped with pain. And nausea threatened to overpower me. Yuck, worse hangover to date! _

_I wanted to go back to sleep and let the hangover sweep away. But as I tried to ball up my baby blanket I always used as another pillow I noticed it wasn't there. Huh? Where was my secret blanket? Every night I get it out from where it is hidden under my bed. Sure I'm now 21 but that's my blanket! I love it! It is blue and has little teddy bears on one side and is just blue on the other. My mom gave it to me when I was little and I never sleep without it when I am at home…..which means I must not be home! I looked around the room trying to figure out where I was. _

_The place was really tidy but plain. Definitely not one of mom's design. Our rooms were never boring between Alice and mom's designing addictions. It looked sort of like a hotel room with its folded towels and room service menus. Oh well done genius, it is a hotel room. That explains the uncomfortable bed and the woman in the bed. Woman in the bed? _

_I sat up and a wave of dizziness went through me. Fantastic I was dizzy too. Throwing off the duvet I looked down at myself; fearing what I might find. No, fearing was the wrong word. Emmett Cullen doesn't fear. I found that I was only wearing a pair of boxes. _

_Oh. Hell. No! _

_I hit my head trying to remember last night. All memories were blurry. I remembered going to the club with Irina and drinking. Oh then there was the fight on the dance floor. _

_I sure showed that guy you don't ever kiss Emmett Cullen's girlfriend. Well, now ex girlfriend. Then I got thrown out of the club. Just for knocking the sucker out! It's not my fault he couldn't handle a couple of punches. Then someone followed me out. Ahh who was it? _

_I looked over at the woman who was facing the other side of the bed. Her bright red hair was in a scruffy mess. Hmmn a red head? I wonder if she was feisty? I looked down and noticed the scratches on my bare chest. Yea definitely feisty. _

_I couldn't see her face from where I was so got out of the bed to take a look. It was bugging me that I couldn't remember last night. But I guess I could safely say she wasn't the best I've ever had. _

_As I went to walk to her side of the bed, she rolled over. Her hair now didn't cover her face. I moved toward her to get a better look; my sight was slightly blurry from the hangover. Once up close, I didn't need the memories of last night to recognize her. _

"_Victoria Nomad?" I whispered to myself, disgusted. She was everything I didn't want in a woman; sure my friends thought she was hot, if you were into that type…..I personally preferred blondes. _

_But she was malicious. She searched for guys to string along and once she got what she wanted, sex, she took off. Sure she was some guys' dream girl, sex with no commitment, but not mine. She was the opposite of what I wanted. She was the opposite of Rosalie. _

_Shit! Rosalie's going to hate me for this! I know how much Rose hates Victoria after what she did to her. I was the first person Rosie told, that one year ago her family was nearly torn apart because of this woman. _

_One night her dad was out at a dinner with his work friends celebrating a promotion he had gotten within his banking firm. Rose and Jasper's mother was at a girls' weekend away so she couldn't make it to the dinner. Victoria was there though. _

_Victoria got their dad drunk; we suspect she put something in his drink. When Rose's mom Susan showed up at the dinner to surprise her husband Steve; Victoria was all over him. Susan and Steve fought for weeks after that night. Rosalie was terrified that they would divorce. Thankfully for Rose and Jasper they worked it out. I was relieved as well, I couldn't imagine not living next door to my best friend. _

_What will Rose think when she finds out what I've done? She'll properly hate me. I don't think she even knows what I've been getting up to lately. If she hears about Victoria it will be too much. I can't lose my best friend, my sister. I definitely can't hurt Rose. She can't find out about this. And neither can any of my family. _

_Mom would be crushed; she doesn't like my clubbing as is. Dad would be angry at me for hurting mom. _

_Edward and Alice are my kid brother and sister. I'm supposed to be a role model for them. They can't go around doing this type of crap; of course they wouldn't because they love Bella and Jasper too much but still. If anyone even touched Alice in a club I would rip them to pieces. They cannot find out and I cannot have a repeat of last night. Nor would I want to with this headache. _

_I searched around the room for my clothes. My pants were on the floor at the end of the bed while yesterday's shirt was near the entrance door. I stumbled on my way to grab them and had to lean against the wall to have enough balance to put the clothes on. I grabbed my wallet and phone from next to the room-service menu. _

_I wish I could order in, but I didn't want to be here when the vixen woke up. Sighing I left the room, turning my phone on to call Garret to pick me up from here. As soon as I figured out where here was. There were a few missed calls from mom and a couple of new text messages. First one from Garrett: _

_**Hey man. No clue where you're at but I guessing you got lucky last night? Your mom called me looking for you last night so I said you were at my place. You owe me bro. **_

_I was relieved I didn't have to explain to Esme my whereabouts of last night, yet the text from Rosalie caught my attention more, she texted me at one in the morning. _

_**Hey Emmett, can't sleep so at the garage. Wanna join me? - R **_

_Damn, I would have rather joined Rose than have done what I did. I know that we're not together and she's 4 and a half years younger than me; but I would spend all my time with her if could. The garage was the place where we could both escape to and just work on cars. I couldn't believe it when I found out Alice's best friend and shopping buddy loved cars. _

_One of the reasons I haven't had a serious relationship with anyone the pass few years is that I compare their and my connection to mine and Rosalie's. We have so much in common and get along so well. I can't help but wonder what our relationship would be if we were the same age? _

_Damn it; Emmett freaking Cullen get your head out of the gutter. She is your little sister and she trusts you to be her big brother. That's the way it is and will always be. _

_**Flashback ended **_

I was wrong that morning. The great Emmett Cullen does fear. He's been fearing a lot over the last two days. I feared mom and dad's reaction to being grandparents. I feared Edward and Alice being ashamed that I'm their brother. I feared losing Rosalie because of my stupidity. And I fear being a dad.

I fear failing my son or daughter. I'm not the brightest spark, I'm just the strongest. I fear my strength won't be enough to get me through fatherhood. At the same time I can't wait.

I want to teach my child to throw a punch. I want to see their face when we go on a merry-go-round. I want to teach them to make witty comments to get everyone laughing.

I want to face them at video games. I want to challenge my son to an arm wrestling contest. Or I want to protect my daughter with my life.

Hear them call me Daddy. Eat their first McDonalds burger or better yet, their first meal cooked by mom. Take their first step. Hear their laugh.

I want to see Esme and Carlisle as grandparents. They've been the best parents and I know they'll love their grandchild. I want to see their aunty Alice dress them up and help them decorate their room. Uncle Edward can teach them to play an instrument. Aunty Bella can teach them about her favorite books. Uncle Jasper can teach them the best fighting skills to protect themselves. I want to see Aunty Rosalie help them buy their first car.

I want my child but I do not want anything to do with the mother. I can't get over the way that bitch spoke to Esme. My mom is the kindest person you can meet. She's such a loving soul and would never hurt a fly. She would never dream of behaving as Victoria accused.

I don't know how we will be able to get along for the next 7 months. We couldn't even co-exist for a dinner. I don't know how but we have to work on getting along; I need, for my child, to be able to be in the same room with Victoria, though anything more than that was out of the question.

"Um Emmett, are you planning on letting me go anytime soon?" Rose squeaked still in my arms. She sounded a mixture of stunned and upset. I didn't think I was squeezing that hard.

"Sorry Rosie." I said her letting her go.

"Don't worry about it," she said, giving me her stunning smile. "What's the time?"

I looked around searching for a clock before remembering I wear a watch.

"Um 11:50pm" I told her.

"Aw we have to be home in 10 minutes" Rosalie's face fell as she said that. Did she want to spend more time with me? Duh Emmett you are her friend; don't think too much into it. "I better go get the others," she started to get off the couch.

"Rosalie I suggest you text them." She nodded and got out her phone and sent a message to Bella and Jasper. I wanted to say something more to Rose to show her how grateful I was to her. I racked my brain trying to think but nothing seemed to cut it.

Foot steps came down the stairs. Then the noise got considerably louder with banging and thumping. Rose and I quickly got up and ran to the staircase to find Edward's arms around Bella.

"Fall down again Bella," I asked her, trying to hold in laughter. She nodded, blushing, before turning to hide her face in my brother's chest. I couldn't contain the laughter anymore I burst out into my booming laugh. Edward joined in with his silent chuckles. I heard giggling behind me and turned to see Rose laughing.

"What are we going to do with you Bella?"

"What's so funny," Jasper asked, appearing at the top of the staircase with Alice behind him.

"Oh you know the usual, Bella falling and Edward catching her," I told him in fits. Bella peaked over Edward's shoulder at Jazz and Alice. They started laughing too. It felt really good to laugh again. The last 2 days have felt so long and humorless.

"C'mon, let's stop laughing at my girlfriend before mom and dad wake up," Edward said. He picked Bella up and carried her the remainder of the steps. We walked toward the front door, Rose and I trailing behind still laughing.

"So I'll see you," she said to me quietly as we reached the door. Edward and Alice were already walking the others next door. I suddenly found myself not wanting to leave her yet. I still hadn't managed to find the words to thank her for her promise.

"I'll walk you home Rose. You never know who's out there," I told her. Ok so I was grasping at straws here but I needed more time to think of something.

"Uh Emmett I live next door, I think I can handle it. If I remember I saved your ass today," she said giggling and looking down. That was my girl, always strong. Damn it she's not your girl Emmett she's your little sister!

"Ha-ha I know. Thanks for that by the way. But I, um, want to walk…in case Bella does something funny while I'm gone," I said, telling her the first thought that popped into my head. Normally that would be the reason but tonight it's different.

"Alright then, we can't have you missing out on anything now, can we," she teased.

We walked toward her house and I realized how short of walk it actually was. Thirty seconds maximum. The others were already inside the Hale's house. It was now or never.

"Rose I really wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

"For your promise, it means a lot. I think with you …and everyone else's help I can actually be an okay dad," I told her watching the ground.

"I know you will do great Emmett. The baby will be lucky to have you as a dad. Ha, that will make up for the baby's flawed mother," she whispered the last part but I easily caught it. I laughed and she looked at me with an innocent expression.

"Night Emmett" she told me. I hadn't realized we were at her house already. I grinned.

"Night Rosie, sweet dreams" She smiled before going inside. Edward and Alice came out and we all headed home to bed. Man did I need sleep! I managed to drift to sleep easily unlike the night before. Today I had a better piece of mind. Sure, there are a lot of things I need to work out before my baby's born. But knowing I'll have Rosalie to help me through it, I have a feeling I'll be fine.

**So what did you think of Emmett's POV? Sorry for the lack of humour; It's because Emmett's been placed In a serious situation. **

**And yes to all who figured it out; the garage to Rose and Emmett is like the meadow to Bella and Edward.**

**Next chapter is back in Rose's POV and will most likely take a 7month leap.**

**Please review! It will make Emmett happy XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Hey all! Meant to update last night but the stab-like shooting pains in my side had other plans lol. Chapter 5 is back in Rosalie's POV and takes a 7 month leap. Not my best chapter but I hope you like it. **

**Thanks soooo much for you your reviews!! Over 50 now! thats over half a century! Love yas!**

**Chapter dedicated to Megan Geyer. Thanks heaps for your help and being a faithful reviewer of 'Baby, It's You'.**

**Don't Own =-( **

**Chapter 5 **

**7 months later.**

The last 7 months have been difficult.

The day after dinner, Esme called a truce with Victoria. She certainly didn't like her by any means but thought it was in the best interest of her future grandchild. Esme and the family must have put the fear into Victoria that night though, because she hadn't mention marriage again.

Emmett and Victoria's relationship was unique. They had decided, to my happiness, they would not be a couple but would both raise this child. Emmett had been looking after Victoria during the pregnancy. I felt, or hoped, it was out of duty rather than anything more.

Maybe I'm paranoid but I still do not trust Victoria; especially around My Emmett.

I had made good on my promise and had stuck by Emmett. I still acted like his normal 'sister' even though it was killing me inside.

My four friends were worried about my relationship with Emmett. They could see how draining it was for me to be around him, and that it was worst when we were alone together. So they now rarely left us alone.

I did miss my time with Emmett but I don't really think he's noticed the intentions of my friends. Emmett has often had his 'head in the clouds' the past 7 months. I think Emmett is excited about having a child; even if he wasn't ready for one and wouldn't want one with Victoria.

I think nearly everyone has had time to get excited over a baby soon to be in our lives. Especially Alice. She has already been arranging a nursery at the Cullen's house for when the baby stays over. I'm not sure of the custody arrangement but Alice keeps saying the baby will be at the Cullen's more than expected. I've learnt by my years of being Alice's best friend, never to bet against her.

Today Alice is dragging me to Port Angeles to go shopping for baby clothes. Bella's coming too.

The baby is due in a few days so Alice wants to get the baby some last minute things today in case the newest edition of the Cullen family arrives early. Alice believes that the baby is going to be a little girl; so has secretly brought a lot of pink things.

While over the past 7 months Bella, Jasper, Alice and I have all grown in age; All turning 17 except Bella who joined Edward in adulthood. Victoria had grown in size, she was now HUGE! That was one of the few upsides of her carrying Emmett's baby. I looked even better compared to her than normal. I couldn't help be jealous of her though.

For the past 4 years I have been fantasizing about Emmett and my future. We would get together and later married. Our wedding would be amazing and I would look breathtaking in a dress Alice designed. Once we get back from our extended honeymoon we would spend the next few years together, enjoying each others company. We would open our own Car dealership which dealt with everything from selling the best cars to repairs. I would star in the dealership's building, fliers and T.V ads; which would kick off my modelling career.

We would soon have kids. I may seem too selfish and not the parenting type to the outside eye but I actually love kids. I always imagined being the mother of all Emmett's children.

Even as Emmett's never shown a romantic interest in me, I had always kept hope that one day the fantasy would come true. That was until we found out Victoria was to give birth to Emmett's first born.

"Hey Rose. Ready for shopping?" Alice asked me bouncing in the door followed by a sulking Bella.

Bella had never really picked up the shopping bug.

"Yeah sure am." I told her enthused. I personally loved shopping. I grabbed my bag of the bench. "Jasper's the only one home so I'll go tell him we're leaving."

Alice jumped up and down and yelled "Jasper!!!" There was now no excuse to go upstairs and tell him. I knew that once Jasper heard Alice's voice he would coming running. He lived for her these days and she did him. Alice and Jasper and grown even closer together over the past 7 months. I just hoped the baby talk wasn't given them any ideas.

Sure enough we heard Jasper's footstep coming eagerly down the staircase. "Hey Alice, hi Bella." he said entering the room. Alice went straight into his arms and gave him a small kiss. I turned to Bella.

"So Bella not looking forward to shopping today?" I asked her, teasingly. She rolled her eyes and laughed "No way. Sorry Rose but I have the feeling I'm never going to be a fan of shopping."

"Well Bella I'll just have to keep trying." I told her smug. She rolled her eyes at me and smiled. We turned to see if Alice was ready to leave yet. Once she saw us look her way she screamed "Shopping time!" and jumped up and down. "Jasper, Edward is ready for you at our house." Alice said. He nodded and hugged her goodbye.

"See ya later Jazz." I called out to my brother as we were reversing out of my driveway in Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice was driving with Bella in the passenger seat. I was in the backseat with my head out the window. It was a usual raining day in Forks today so sprinkles of rain fell on my face, urging me to move inside the car as we pulled into the street.

* * *

We soon arrived to Seattle in record time; Alice was accustomed to fast speeds. All the Cullen kids have a passion of driving fast; Edward, Alice and Emmett. I've had the pleasure or terror, as Bella sees it, to ride with all of them. We were at the closest mall to the Seattle entry. It was also great for kids wear.

The kids' clothing, toys and furniture shops are on the second floor; so we took the escalator up. I couldn't help but imagine if Emmett was here with me. He would be dragging me up and down the escalators for the next 10 minutes. All the parents would give as weird side glances as their kids begged them to let them join us.

Around a year and a half ago my family was going through a tough time. My parents were fighting a lot and Victoria was to blame. Emmett was the first person I told and he brought me here to get my mind off it.

Emmett really is like a 6 six old stuck in a 21 year old body. He convinced me to travel the escalators. We were riding them for 20minutes when the security guard came to warn us of get off them. I bated my eyelashes at the male guard so we wouldn't get kicked out. It worked and he tried to give me his number but Emmett got protective. I had to distract him with the thought of ice cream to make him not hit the guard and get as both banned from the mall.

The day was amazing even if the reasoning beyond it was upsetting. We spent ages in the toys department and food court. Emmett brought me a teddy bear and I keep it on my bed to this day. I love it but not nearly as much as I love Emmett. The teddy bear reminds me a lot of Emmett; has a tough look about him but the kind eyes give away the secret of his real nature. Not to mention Emmett's a total softy on the inside; unless he feels he has to protect someone close to him.

Alice pulled Bella and I into K.K; 'kids Klothes'. I looked around and picked up the closest outfit to me. It was a small pink one piece with a tiny brown bear on. There was writing below the bear "_I love my Daddy''_. It was adorable and would be perfect if Emmett had a daughter.

"Alice look at this." I called out to her. She was down the other end of the shop looking at the princess dresses. Bella and Alice both turned to my direction and 'awed'. "Isn't it cute?!" I squealed. Ok I admit it I was exciting about the baby and was getting a bit clucky myself.

Alice came bounding over and took the outfit from my hand. "It's perfect! We'll get it." she said clapping. Alice gets over excited at the smallest things; but that's why we love her. Bella started laughing "Alice shouldn't we get it in, I don't know yellow? We don't know the sex of the baby yet."

Alice's face hardened to a look of disappointment "Bella don't you trust me?" she asked upset.

Bella quickly nodded "Of course I do but still…..be to be safe than sorry right?"

"Hmmn maybe Bella is right." I added trying to help Bella out. I searched around the racks for a yellow one. There was no other outfits in that style. Alice went to check with the sales assistant and it turns out I had in fact picked up the last one.

I decided I would buy it for Emmett's child. If he had a daughter it would be perfect; if not I would keep it for myself, for it I one day have kids.

Alice encouraged us to continue shopping for another 2 and a half hours. We eventually made our way to the mall's food court on the first floor. I ordered a 6inch sub from Sub Way. Bella and Alice did the same. I just got a small bottle of water; we were planning to go to Star Bucks on the way out of Seattle.

Us three girls got heaps of stares as we made our way to a 4 seating table. They were from lusting boys or jealous girls. We were used to the reaction by now though, well Alice and I were. Bells still felt uncomfortable by attention.

"Would people stop looking at us already." Bella muttered to me under her voice; she'd turned bright pink from the attention. I couldn't help but laugh, with Alice joining in. Alice looked around and I sighed, she was up to her old tricks. She soon spotted a group of boys practically drooling at us, a few tables over. They were with 3 girls who wore the deepest glares.

Alice walked over to the table and took a cell phone right out of one guy's hand. He sat there shocked as the Pixie did her work. He had short black hair in a buzz cut with, what looked from here, brown eyes. He was good-looking I guess to normal girls but had nothing on Emmett or even Edward and Jasper. The way he held himself gave me the impression that he considered himself 'hot stuff'.

"What do you think you are doing?" the girl sitting next to the boy asked in a nasally voice; she reminded me of Lauren Mallory from school. I'm guessing she had a thing for the boy.

He looked at the nasally girl and said "Laura calm down, she's given me her number. She couldn't help but succumb to the Chad-man's power."

The Chad-man? Ahaha that was a good one. Chad was nuts if he thought Alice would ever like him. Bella giggled into her drink beside me "Do you think Alice needs our help to resist the Chad-man's powers?"

I shook my head "Nah I think Alice might be strong enough to overcome his 'powers'" I loved playing along.

"Actually I'm not giving you my number." Alice innocently told Chad. His mouth dropped open while Laura looked smug.

"What are you doing then with my phone?" he asked trying to regain face.

Alice wasn't at all intimidated by his tough guy act. She threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm taking a photo of course." she skipped over to Bella and I.

"Get into position girls." We moved together and pulled out signature poses, Alice's game having become a common occurrence of our shopping trips. Alice clicked a photo and danced back over to the gob smacked group.

"Here you go. Now you have a picture which will last longer." she spoke in her 'angelic' voice. The Chad-man's friends burst out laughing around him. Even his little girlfriend Laura joined in, scorched by his remark earlier. Alice looked at the boys one by one. "Send it around 'Chad-man' I can see your friends drool marks also." Alice spun of her designer high heel and returned to the table.

We were free of looks to now enjoy our food. Everyone was scared off by Alice. There were a couple of Jocks willing to test their luck but once I gave them the 'Rose Death Glare' as Jasper and Edward decided to name it when we were younger they changed directions. Instead they went up to Laura and her two friends; they gladly left with the Jocks.

I couldn't wait to tell Emmett about our newest encounter.

"So Bella have you and Edward done IT now?" Alice brought up casually. Bella nearly choked on her milkshake and turned a bright shade of red before shaking her head 'no'. I tried not to laugh; Bella blushed when she got embarrassed. Judging by the deep shade she was now, Bella wasn't very comfortable with this subject especially as we were in the middle of a food court.

"Why not? You and my brother are both legal now?" Alice squealed. Alice's voice had drifted to a majority of the food court and a lot of customers were turning to look at us. Bella apparently noticed too because her face was even redder if possible and she looked like if she put her head closer to the table her nose would be in her subway.

"Shh Alice. Maybe Bella doesn't want to talk about this in the middle of the food court." I softly hissed at Alice. Alice looked at me and pouted.

"But Rose. I want to know and I'm betting you do too. We never have a chance to talk about it at home because Edward, Jasper, Emmett or one of our parents are nearly always there. Plus no one is really interested." Alice moaned.

I looked around and noticed Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley from school listening to our conversation intently. They saw me catch them looking and quickly looked away and pretended to check out the girls walking passed. Mike loudly said a comment about a bobbed-haired girl who was wearing a short skirt. The girl heard and turned to pull the finger at Mike and Tyler. I cracked at up this.

"What?" Alice asked me. I turned back to Alice

"Eh I think Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley are very interested actually." Bella looked up at me and I motioned to where they were sitting.

Mike and Tyler quickly got up and ran into the Newtons shop. Mike's parents own a local sporting goods shop and recently opened a branch in Seattle.

Mike has had a crush on Bella for as long as anyone can remember. Tyler likes her too. Tyler hasn't liked her as long as Mike but it's been long enough.

He fell for her a few years ago when he rode his bike to school because it was a rare sunny day. He was calling out to one of their friends Eric and didn't notice that he was about to ride into Bella. Edward was walking up to tell Bella he liked her at the time and managed to pull her out of the way. Tyler's been crushing on Bella ever since.

Bella looked at them walking away and groaned. Alice was just giggling and mouthed to me 'Opps'

"You do realise they'll be going to tell Jessica and Lauren now. That will be the next big news _'Younger Cullen brother might be soon following his older brother's footsteps and getting lucky with the police chiefs' daughter.'_"

Ever since Emmett got Victoria pregnant it has been the biggest gossip around Forks.

Alice and Bella both looked at me wide eyes. I knew what they were thinking I had just mentioned Emmett and getting lucky in the same sentence without breaking down.

Alice went to open her mouth but I was shrugged and Bella sensing I didn't want to talk about it cut in.

"We want to wait until after we are married." Alice looked shocked but to me it made sense; Edward was Old fashioned like that.

Alice's phone starting going off. Her ring tone was an original song Jasper and Edward made for Alice's 17th birthday present. She began singing along but quickly answered her phone with out looking at caller I.D.

"Hello, Alice here."

Alice listened to the caller for 30 seconds before jumping off her chair and screaming into her phone "We'll be right there!!! Love ya bye"

I looked at Bella and we exchanged a confused look. What was so exciting? A big shoe sale?

"What is it Ali?" Bella asked.

Alice had to take a breathe to come herself down. It didn't work for long as she squealed;

"Victoria has just gone into labour. We have to go to the hospital now. **The baby's going to be born!"**

**Hit or miss?? Comments??** **Pretty Please**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Baby It's You**_

**AN. Hey all. Sorry for the wait!!! Truly! I realised this past week that the saying 'Beware of what you wish' couldn't be more true. Wishing your life wasn't so boring can have many down sides; This week i've been constantly thrown curveballs. **

**Anyway to make up for the delay and last chapter's cliff-hanger, I decided to add two chapters in one instead of splitting it! So am I forgiven? It's was over 4600 words last i checked!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And to all who helped me out with the following chapter. This chapter is dedicated to BubbleGum Fairy. lol. XD**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 5 recount:**

**_"Victoria has just gone into labour. We have to go to the hospital now. The baby's going to be born!"_ **

**Chapter 6**

"Victoria has just gone into labour. We have to go to the hospital now. The baby's going to be born"

The baby's going to be born.

I'd read the expression many times in various times in many different books and heard it in multiple movies, but I'd never actually experienced it. I felt like I'd been kicked in the stomach. My breath came in short sharp hisses.

"Get a hold of yourself" my mind screamed to my body but it was physically impossible.

I knew this was coming so why did it feel so, so unexpected?

Simple; because it wasn't me.

I wanted desperately to be the one delivering Emmett his first child. Instead it was Victoria.

They were about to share the most magical experience together. And in doing so there was a possibility I could lose my Emmett.

The food court surrounding me became much of a blur. Bella and Alice's worried expressions seemed metres away. The floor below me shook; sending ripples of shakes flowing through my legs and parading my body.

My fingers clenched the seat of my chair as I tried to even my hisses of breathe.

"Rosalie are you ok?" Bella's concerned voice forced me to look up. Her deep eyes showing wall behind wall of worry. Alice's face mirrored the expression; alarm over powering any trace of enthusiasm.

Am I ok? Hell no. For the first time in 7months the tough exterior I've put out has developed a tear and kept on ripping. My interior pain was bared to the food court.

"Ummm, I just ummm need to…uh.. bathroom" My mind wouldn't think in straight lines. Incoherent thoughts swirled through my scrambled brain like Alice performing ballet. With each twirl I felt dizzier.

I pushed the chair back; hearing the metal legs screech against the lined floors. Praying my legs didn't fail me I left the table.

"Rosalie?" "**Rosalie.**"I heard murmured behind me. I couldn't convince myself to turn around. I wasn't strong enough to face them; I wasn't strong enough for a lot of things.

I went to the place in the mall I had the best memories. It was the one place I had once managed to feel good, even though my world had been falling apart. I was hoping the kids' toys department would bring me that same hope again.

I swiftly zigzagged my way through the isles until I found the particular one; The soft toys. This was the isle Emmett and I spent an 2 hours easily, picking out our favourite toys, and taking photos before an intense conversation. It was also where we picked my teddy bear from.

I grabbed a teddy bear identical to my one from Emmett, off the shelve and hugged it closely. I felt my chest close in as I was overcome with memories. My lip began trembling while eyes glazed over. With my back against the toy shelve I sled to the ground.

The fears and worries I had been holding in for the past 7 months were finally escaping.

My glazed eyes and hiccup like breathing turned to tears and sobs.

I couldn't lose Emmett. He was my everything, even if he didn't feel the same. If he was to get together with Victoria I would die inside with every sighting.

My crying was showing no sign of slowing: forcing a realisation; It wasn't the place that had given me strength. It had been Emmett. Emmett was the one who could complete me. He could give me strength when I was at my weakest.

Emmett had helped me uncountable ways in the 4 years I'd known him. Yet the one time he needed me to be there for him, I wasn't.

"Rosalie"

I turned and wiped my eyes to see Bella and Alice racing towards me with armfuls of bags. Well Alice was racing; Bella didn't dare to in case she fell. They approached me carefully as though I might freak out on them. I didn't react. I looked back at my knees and hugged the bear closer. My tears were still dampening my face.

Bella and Alice dropped the bags and sat on each side of me. Alice leaned her head on my shoulder while Bella put her arm around my back.

It took awhile but slowly my eyes dried and sobs seized.

"Aw Rose. It's finally sunk it hasn't it?" Alice soothed. She knew; she knew I'm not able to handle anymore. Sensing my refusal to answer she continued. "That Emmett's having a baby?"

I nodded. Bella began to rub circles on my back. This was her sign of comfort. Words were hard to find in situations like this. Alice didn't have trouble though.

"I knew this would happen. Emmett's an idiot not to notice what he's doing to you, making you stand by and watch everything. It's destroying you. Ahh I love my brother but why can't my brother see what's in front of him?"

What. Alice was blaming Emmett for this? How could she. Nothing was Emmett's fault. He could do no wrong. It's my fault. I'm not strong enough to keep my promise.

"It's not his fault Alice. I promised him I would stand by him. I said I wouldn't leave him."

"But why Rose. It's hurting you." Alice asked frustrated, removing her head from my shoulder.

"Because it's what Emmett wants; it's what he needs. I would do anything for him. I love him"

They were quiet. Alice looked shocked at the passion which I spoke with.

"I understand" Bella whispered. I looked at her and she gave a small smile. "It's what I would do for Edward. And what you would do for Jasper, Alice."

Bella was right. It's what someone does for the one they love. Alice could surely understand that.

"You're right Bella; I would do that for Jasper. But Rosalie and Emmett, they aren't…"

"Together?" I finished Alice's sentence. "I know we're not but that doesn't change anything. It certainly doesn't change the way I feel about him. Emmett is like no other guy I've ever met. None of the guys who show an interest in me have even 1% of the connection I feel with Emmett. Alice, you told me once that you believe in soul mates? That that's what you and Jasper were. You told me that you were perfect for each other before you were going out. Can't you think their might be the smallest hope of possibility that Emmett and I are soul mates too?" I asked her. I had turned to face Alice, my hands on her shoulders. Her green eyes showed understanding.

Alice nodded. "Yes Rose. I think you are meant to be. I've always thought that. I've been waiting for the past 4 years for you to realise that too. Not just that you love him but that you two ARE meant to be."

Alice eagerly threw her arms around me. I felt Bella join our hug as we sat in the toy isle.

"Does this mean you will come to the hospital Rose?" Bella asked, breaking the silence. Hospital; I had almost forgotten.

Did this mean that? Yes. Emmett wants me to be there. I will go. I will be strong for him. I promised him I would be and I can't break my promise. I can't deny him.

"Yes. Let's go. It's a long drive back to Forks." I said standing up. My two best friends smiled at me.

"Not with my driving." Alice cheered eagerly bouncing up. Bella and I cracked up, agreeing.

The teddy bear was still on the ground where I had been sitting. I knew just what to do with it.

"You two go ahead to the car. I need to buy this bear for Emmett's baby."

* * *

Alice was once again right, with her driving it didn't take us long to get to Forks. It was just long enough for me to fix my make up which had become smudged from crying. We dropped by the Cullen's house and got everyone a bag of clothes and things. No one knew how long the labour will last and doubted anyone would want to leave before the baby is born.

Alice ran around her house packing her family's bag while I went next door to mine, to get Jasper and I a bag. Bella had clothes at both of our houses so just had to ring Charlie to tell him she'd be at the hospital.

Mum and dad were home so I didn't have to call them. Dad had been worried about giving the family space. Luckily Alice arrived at the door to tell him that was nonsense.

We got to the hospital 2 hours after the phone call and hurried through to the maternity waiting room. There weren't many families in the waiting room so we saw Edward, Jasper and Esme easily. Esme was sitting in the corner chair, knitting yellow baby boots. She had a gigantic smile on her burgundy-lip-sticked Lips. Edward was busy humming next to his mum while running a hand through his hair. They were both so excited, they were unaware of our entry. Jasper was more aware however. He got up and headed straight towards Alice, who met him halfway.

"Jasper I'm going to be an aunty!" Alice squealed, causing Edward and Esme to notice us.

"Hello dears." Esme greeted. Her voice was ecstatic. Edward and Bella met and moved themselves over to the other side of the room to talk. Bella had the biggest smile on her face I had seen since we received the news. I wonder if she had been downplaying her excitement for me? It would be something Bella would do. Alice and Jasper had also started their own conversation about the soon to be born baby. I hoped that neither of my friends chose to tell their boyfriends about my earlier break down.

I sat down next to Esme who had finished her first baby boot.

"Hi Esme." I politely said. She smiled at me.

"Hello Rosalie. Isn't this exciting! I'm going to be a grandmother." Esme really was the most mothering lady I know. Emmett's baby was going to be truly lucky to have her as a grandmother. And Carlisle as a grandfather too.

"Yes it definitely is! Where's Carlisle?"

"He's around the hospital at the moment. There was a car crash earlier so he was called into the emergency room. That's why I was so relieved when Alice called before. I had been worried you girls had been caught up in it, when you were late." Esme told me.

I nodded my head, corresponding. I felt guilty for making us later; my breakdown is responsible for us not arriving sooner.

I wondered when Alice had rang? Perhaps when we were at separate houses packing our bags or when I brought the teddy bear.

"And Emmett's with Victoria in the delivery room." Esme added. I had guessed he must have been. I will have to wait to show him my purchases.

I looked down at the bags at my feet. One had the clothes for Jasper, Bella and I. While the other held the presents I brought for the baby. I opened it and pulled out the teddy bear.

"Esme, I brought this bear for Emmett's baby today." I said showing it to her. Esme hadn't seen my identical bear so it was safe to show her without her connecting the two.

"Awe Rose. The bear's adorable. I'm sure my grandchild will love it. Thank you." she sounded very humbled that I had purchased it.

The bear had deep chocolate brown fur. There was a cream heart with the word _Love _on the left side of bear's chest. Around the neck was blue and pink alternating bow. But it was the bear's green eyes (just like Emmett's) that made me love it.

"Not a problem Esme. I was happy to." I said honestly. Just then Esme sat up straighter and looked behind me. I turned to see a nurse entering the waiting room.

"I'm looking for the Miller family?" she called. The other people in the room all stood up. "The baby and mother are doing great. Would you all like to meet your newest edition?"

The Miller family and friends all left the room. This leaved only the six of us.

That was odd I thought that one of the people in the room might have been here for Victoria.

"Esme, are Victoria's family coming?" I asked. Esme looked rather surprised by the question, then turned sympathetic.

"No Rose. Victoria doesn't have anything to do with your family. No one is coming for her. I thought you would have realised that during the last 7months; since none of her family were here for the pregnancy."

How hadn't I noticed that Victoria's family hadn't arrived in Forks? I guess I hadn't been paying any attention to her. It made sense now though.

Why Emmett was so persistent on helping Victoria through the pregnancy. Also when Emmett was busy working as a personal trainer; Alice would insist she go with Victoria to birthing classes. Alice didn't want her niece to have no one go with her mother.

I always thought it was weird Victoria had no own family with her; but if she didn't talk with them, It made sense.

"Oh" was all I could say.

I couldn't imagine not having my family with me.

Jasper and I had been together since the womb; him not being there is an idea I can't imagine. Sure mum and dad weren't perfect but they were my parents and I love them.

Then there were the Cullens; Bella included. I loved them all.

Not having your family with you daily is an insane idea to me; especially when you're going through a pregnancy. That's when family is important.

* * *

It was during my thoughts of family I feel asleep. I woke up what felt like hours later. I had yet to open my eyes but the sterile smell and uncomfortable seating reminded me I was at the hospital.

I could hear sobbing and whispers so quickly opened my eyes.

I had been placed on a couch and was now lying down. A blanket I had packed was on me. The blanket was soon thrown on the ground when I discovered the cause of the sobs.

Near the door leading to the delivery rooms' hallway, was a distressed looking Esme. Esme was leaning against Edward who looked at unease himself. Something was wrong.

I searched around the room and noticed Alice with Jasper. Alice had her eyes shut as though she were trying to concentrate. Jasper was looking between Alice and the crying Esme. I considered going over to Jasper to find out what was going on but soon saw Bella watching me.

"Bella." I mouthed to her and motioned around the room with a shrug. She stood up sighing and walked to me. I sat up on the couch, allowing room for Bella.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her once she was seated. Bells didn't look great herself. She obviously hadn't slept since we'd arrived but was concerned.

"There was a problem while you were asleep Rose." A problem! What kind of problem? Was the baby ok? My thoughts drew up many horrible options. In the small pause Bella had taken I was fearing for the worse. "A nurse recently informed us there's been a complication with the birth. Both Victoria and the baby's lives are jeopardised."

Jeopardised, unstable, hanging in the balance; however you described it they may not live. Emmett- He would be crushed. How was he taking it? I needed to see him.

"Emmett?" I croaked. Bella shook her head.

"We can't see him Rose. Carlisle gone into the delivery room to help out or something. But no one else can go in and Emmett's refusing to leave. We have to wait." Bella said.

I nodded. It was silly of me to think I could go back there. We needed to stay out of the way.

I looked at Esme and Edward; then to Alice and Jasper. There was nothing any of us could do. We could only wait; and pray that someone was watching over the Emmett's child and the baby's mother.

* * *

Carlisle came into the waiting room and we all raised our heads eagerly. We all were lacking the patience to wait any longer for news. I think I can safely say we all wanted to know the wellbeing of Emmett's baby and even Victoria's. I tried to search Carlisle's face for any hint of news; nothing.

Or so I thought.

It wasn't until he came closer I noticed the wet of his eyes. I looked around everyone else had seen his also as all faces held the same concern. Well except Alice. Alice still looked hyper, maybe now even more excited.

"What's wrong dad? What happened?" Edward asked him concerned. Carlisle looked at his son confused. "What do you mean Edward?" he asked.

Esme, who was rushing to her husband's side answered. "You have tears in your eyes Carlisle."

Carlisle raised his hand to his face and patted away the shimmer of old tears, chuckling.

"Yes my dear. Tears of happiness. Our grandchild is good and well. And so is Victoria." Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head and they eloped in a hug. Edward and Bella kissed while Jasper and Alice also hugged. I sat in the uncomfortable hospital chair and shut my eyes to hide the scene before me. I was happy Emmett's baby was safe. It would have killed him to find out the baby he's longed for the past 7 months will not be held in his arms; where I want to be.

I wanted to see my love's baby girl or boy? Carlisle hasn't stated which yet. To see how they look in comparison to Emmett. It's unreal to think that down the corridor are the new parents and child. I reopened my eyes to see Alice suddenly pull away from Jasper and yell.

"Dad, Was it a girl??? The baby is a daughter isn't she?"

I wondered when Alice would ask. Carlisle just laughed at his daughter. "I'm not to say. That's Emmett's job." he said with a smirk.

Alice pouted but then had a smirk of her own. "I'm so right. I have a little niece. Can we go and see her?"

Carlisle nodded, resulting in a cheer from all around me. They all raced out of the waiting room and I followed suit. We followed Carlisle to the maternity ward's nursery. That's where all new borns are initially cared for.

A lady in her mid forties met us at the door. She had curled brown hair that finished just under her earlobes and wore thin glasses. Her eyes widened behind the glasses as she saw all of us approach. They quickly flickered back to Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle. Congratulations on becoming a grandparent." she told him smiling sweetly. It looked like someone had a crush on a married man. "But I'm afraid only family are allowed to enter the nursery's lounging room." she slightly motioned to the rest of us.

Alice stepped up. "Actually we all are family. I'm Alice the baby's aunty. This is our mum Esme as you can properly tell by the way my dad lovingly looks at her" the nurse Anne, according to her name badge flinched at Alice's comment. Alice must have seen Anne eyeing up Carlisle also; I've noticed all female staff doing so.

"This is Edward my other brother and his girlfriend Bella; she's more like my sister-in-law though. This is Jasper my boyfriend but we are destined to get married one day; I can see it." Alice told her squeezing Jasper's hand. Once again I'm not begging against Alice.

"And finally this is.." I wondered how Alice would describe me.

Should I just leave now and let the real family see their newest edition? After all I wasn't and unfortunately, how ever much I want it, not ever going to be a Cullen.

"That's Rosie!" A familiar voice she from behind Anne. Ecstasy ran through my veins as I heard the voice I had missed this past hours. "She's my little sister."

"Very well enter through." Anne said stepping back inside the nursery and checking on the other new born babies. We eagerly raced in. This time I was not trailing behind; I was eager to see the dimpled smile of my Emmett. Alice was the only one in faster than I.

She looked at Emmett holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket in his arms. She jumped and a down, without sound, as the babies would awaken. "I knew it! I knew you would have a girl" Alice whispered at Emmett.

"What did someone tell you? Dad?" Emmett asked. Alice laughed shaking her head "Of course not. I just knew it."

She began walking towards him and holding her arms out to hold the baby. Emmett's green eyes looked down to his daughter and back to Alice's awaiting arms. He sighed and gently handed her to his sister.

"We have a granddaughter." I heard Esme whisper in disbelief next to me. Her smile was full and she was crying tears of joy. She ran to her oldest son and hugged him. He put her is his signature bear hug. I walked over to the couches and sat.

I'd let the family get there words in first; Jasper followed me. Bella went up to Emmett and as soon as he released Esme gathered Bella up in a hug. Esme and Carlisle were soon gushing over the baby in Alice's arms.

Edward however was standing off to the side. His expression was unreadable but his eyes fixated on Bella and Emmett. Emmett noticing this let Bella go and held his arms open to his brother. Edward smiled Bella's favourite crooked grin and hugged his brother. "Congrats big bro!" he said his voice quaking. He was evidently happy for his older brother.

"How are you Rose?" Jasper, sitting next to me, whispered under his breathe, so only I could hear him. I looked at him and smiled. "Everyone's happy so I am too." I told him. My friends, well family, were all happy. They had large grins and happy tears flowing down their faces. Emmett especially was happy; if he's happy then so was I.

"You're remarkable sis." Jasper said placing a arm around my shoulder.

"Jasper, come meet my new niece!" Alice called from the other side of the room. He got up and walked towards everyone. Alice kept jumping up and down which earned her looks from the nurses. Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder and she instantly calmed. He had a knack for doing that. Esme was now cradling the baby.

Emmett was the only one other than me not surrounding his daughter; he was making his way over in my direction.

It was time to play 'Little Sister'.

I stood from the couch and began to walk to him but I couldn't help myself. I ran into his arms and he lifted me into his hug. It felt amazing to be in his arms. Even if it was out of family love.

"I know everyone's saying this but congratulations Emmett bear." I whispered into his ear. I used my secret nickname for him and instantly regretted it. Once I was back on the ground he raised his eyebrows at me but I just winked. "You're a daddy to a beautiful baby girl how does it feel?" I asked him.

My beloved dimpled grin spread across his face. "Amazing" he boomed. "Wait until you become a parent one day Rose. You will understand the feeling I've got"

The thing was as much as I wanted a child I don't know if I would ever have one.

The start of his daughters life also seemed to be the death of my future with Emmett.

I don't think I could ever love another the way I do Emmett.

I sound like a drama queen right? I'm 17 so I'll meet plenty of chance to meet guys that might like me. But I'm not worried about them liking me though; hell I already have some lining up. I'm more worried about me loving them. I can't see it happening.

Like I thought earlier today; Emmett was my soul mate. I can only imagine ever having his children.

I nodded, it was the best thing to do. "What's your daughter's name Em?" I asked him, realising we hadn't been told yet. His face looked troubled.

"We haven't decided on one yet. Victoria and I can't agree so for the moment she's Baby Cullen." He said laughing at the end. It seemed like this could be the first of many arguments to come.

"But you know what Rose? As much as Victoria is not my favourite person in the world. I can't hate her. She has given me the most precious thing to me; A baby daughter." Emmett whispered in my ear. He hugged me again but was watching his family huddle around his daughter.

I don't think I had ever seen Emmett as happy as he was right now. I don't know if he could be happier in than in this moment. Baby Cullen's existence had changed all my dreams; but I could never resent her for that. It was all her mothers doing.

I loved Emmett's daughter already. She was a part of him and made Emmett so happy. Anyone that made him feel complete automatically held a place in my heart.

Esme brought Baby Cullen towards us and the rest of the family followed. Emmett withdrawal his arms from about me and took his daughter. I looked down at the sleeping baby. She was gorgeous.

"Rose would you like to hold my daughter?" Emmett asked me. I looked up at him and nodded.

Her tiny figure fit perfectly in my awaiting arms. I felt waves on emotions but excitement overpowered them all. I was excited Emmett's daughter had arrived.

I wasn't her mother or blood related but I felt tied to the child.

I wonder what Victoria will have to say about that.

**So???? Comments please!! **

**Sorry for all who wanted Victoria to die in childbirth; I considered it but this way is for the best. Trust me. **

**So to all the 48 people who have me on alerts PLEASE review! I poured my heart and soul out into this chapter so want to hear your thoughts (and reach 100 hehe)**

**Thanks to all that read! Love yas**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: My internet has been down the last few days which delayed this chapter. But it's here. A bit of a filler chapter and a maybe a tad OOC; but 11 pages of filler at that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter dedicated to ALL who reviewed last chapter. You were amazing and got me passed the 100mark. I nearly fell off my bed when opened my emails to find all the reviews. It was the most reviews I've ever gotten on for a chapter. THANKS! xx**

**Don't own... Do i even own the plot??**

* * *

**Baby, It's You Chapter 7**

It was January 3rd. Two days after Baby Cullen had been brought into this world. The Cullen family were still buzzing with gratitude that their newest family member was brought into this world safely.

Emmett was in another form of emotion all together. He was beyond ecstatic; there was no words to describe the way he felt about his daughter. I had barely seen him as he's been spending all his time at the hospital with his still un-named baby girl.

It made me happy to see Emmett as happy as he was. This afternoon he wanted to take me to see his daughter. Yesterday he took Esme and Alice and tomorrow is planning on taking Edward and Jasper. I'm looking forward to it; not only do I get to spend time with Emmett but I get to see his daughter.

Ever since I held Baby Cullen in my arms, I've felt connected to her. I feel like I would stand next to Emmett and fight for her. I feel like if she needed any help I'd be there. I feel like she were my daughter.

I know that she's not; she's Victoria's. Victoria has recovered well and should soon be allowed to leave the hospital. She wouldn't let anyone other than Emmett in to see her; Esme had tried many times being the loving lady she is. But Victoria refused her visit.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I reached in and pulled it out. Every time I read the name that's glowing on my screen; my breath stops midway in my chest. Emmett texted.

**Hey Rosie. I know it's early but I want to get to the hospital. Are you ready to come now? -Emmett**

He's so cute! So eager to be the best father ever. Even though a lot of people doubted that he could be good Dad because of his maturity levels; he's proving them all wrong.

It was 10am on the last Saturday of Christmas break and I had been up for a couple of hours. Alice had warned me yesterday that she had a feeling Emmett would want to leave early so I had gotten up and ready way before I normally would have.

**Hey Emmett. I'm all ready to go. Meet you out the front in two?-Rosalie **

I sent back. I quickly looked at my appearance in the mirror.

I was wearing black skinny jeans which highlighted my long toned legs; while the deep purple Jacket, I wore over tight cream long shirt, brought out my eyes. I had put on lipstick that held a purple tint to tie things together. To round the outfit off I slipped into my favourite purple heels. Perfect. Alice would have been proud.

"Yes that sounds great!" I heard Emmett's voice shout. Opening my window; I looked out and could see Emmett waving at me from his room's window.

I had to laugh; it was such an Emmett thing to do. At 19 he had wanted us to make the can and string phones; because he'd seen them on a little kids movie. I'd given in and we all made them. I think they were up in the attic now.

I waved back to Emmett and called back "Coming now." He nodded in reply, with what looked like a cheesy grin, before slipping back in the window. I was about to leave my room when remembered something was missing.

In my wardroom was the bear and I-Love-My-Dad one piece. Unsure which to give today I took the closest bag. It was the one piece. That would work Baby Cullen could wear it home soon; if they hadn't already arranged an outfit.

"Rosie! Rosie! Rosie!" Emmett sang from my drive way as soon as I walked out my front door. He was already waiting with his jeep. His jeep had always been his baby; I guess now he had two babies. "Ohhh did you bring me a present?" he boomed.

I looked down at the wrapped one piece and laughed. "Well Emmett I'm not quite sure that it's your size but you're welcome to try it on."

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "It's for your daughter." I cleared things up for him.

"Awww you didn't have to do that Rosalie." he said getting into the car. "but thanks".

"No worries." I told him, following his lead and jumping into the passenger seat.

"Can I open it?" Emmett asked excited. I pretended to put on a shocked face "Open your daughter's present Emmett Cullen. Shouldn't she do that?"

"What? But she's only two days old Rose. She can't yet." he answered not quite catching on. His perfectly proportioned face had an expression of duh I couldn't help but giggle at. I always found the situation funny when in Emmett's presence.

His green eyes smothered me and I had the urge to trace his face. But I didn't. We weren't together and I had to remember that. Little sisters don't look at their brothers the way I do Emmett either. I turned away from his glaze and gave the present in my hands to him. He was right; his daughter couldn't open it.

Ripping the paper off Emmett's face glowed. "Wow!" he laughed. "This is awesome! The best gift ever" His face was cartoon like with animation. His way of showing he liked the present. But all of a sudden his face took a serious turn "Do you think so Rosalie? Do you think she'll love me?"

How could anyone not love Emmett. He was so loving and protective. A giant teddy bear. Baby Cullen was blessed to have a father like that.

"Of course Emmett she'll love you. You're her Daddy. Plus you'll be the best father ever to her. It's obvious." I smiled. And so did he. Emmett threw and arm over my shoulder.

"Lets go see my daughter."

* * *

We arrived at the hospital to be told Baby Cullen wasn't in the nursery at the moment. She was with her mother.

I wasn't sure it was a good idea for me to go into Victoria's room. The last time we were in the same room together was at the baby shower and well that didn't end well.

_Flashback_

_It was the week before Christmas and Alice wanted to have a festive baby shower. Victoria was not going to be around for Christmas but at that point we didn't know why. _

_Alice had been planning for it since the start of December. The 18__th__ came around quick and everything was ready. There were Christmas mixed with baby decorations everywhere. My personal favourite decoration were the mistletoe joined with tiny baby boots. They were adorable. _

_Esme was catering; she had made multiple dishes, plates of mini sandwiches, mini cakes and mini pies. She also kept up the Christmas theme by baking ginger bread men and other shapes. A lot of the food had food colouring added so presented green or red characteristics. _

_I had been helping Alice arrange a group of games to play. We had a few lined up. As the shower was going to be mixed to include Emmett we had planned specifically. _

_All was going great; the guests had all arrived. Because the baby shower had been arranged by Alice she wanted to have it big, Emmett had rained her in slightly though. _

_The guest list included; Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Alice as Emmett's immediate family. Duh. _

_My parents Steve and Susan were invited to attend with Jasper and I. Bella and Charlie were coming. Alice had even rang up Renee, Bella's mum to invite her but Phil had a baseball match today so they couldn't make it. _

_Esme's parents had arrived yesterday. They were really nice people. Elizabeth and Edward Sr Mason were their names. Mason had been Esme's maiden name before marrying Carlisle and Edward was named after his granddad. _

_Carlisle's parents couldn't make it as lived all the way in England; The Cullen family rarely got to see their grandparents on the Cullen side. _

_Friends of ours from school were invited too. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney were friends of Bella and Edward's from their year while Vera, Peter and Charlotte were friends from Jasper, Alice and my year. _

_Emmett had his best friend Garrett coming with his girlfriend Kate. While Victoria didn't want to invite any of her family or friends. _

_We were in the middle of playing a common baby shower game 'Bottle Suckers'. It was when we filled multiple baby bottles with a drink; it the Christmas spirit we chose egg nog. All the guys were given a bottle each and had to see who could drink out of it the fastest. _

_Except Alice being Alice decided to add a little extra to the game. She gave the father to be a sealed bottle. _

_Everyone surrounding the grown men, acting like babies, were in hysterics. It certainly was a site to see. Emmett was tipping his bottle up and down trying to make it work. Jasper and the other men had all finished their bottles by now and were all laughing at Emmett along with us. _

_Emmett took it in his stride though. He boomed with chuckles once realised Alice had set him up. "I'm going to get you back lil sis." He called to her. _

_Alice just laughed and skipped to him. She put a giant bib around his neck and handed him a rattle. "Sure you will Emmett. You know I'll sense what you are planning before you even know it. So here's for prize for losing." _

_Emmett raised the giant rattle and shook it. Cheers were all around except from Victoria. She looked particularly cold as she sneered towards Emmett who was getting a pat on his back by Garrett. She kept glancing at her watch. _

"_Ok I hope you all enjoyed that game. We have one more to all join in. It's called 'Baby birthday card' We will all get a card and write an age on it. You can either choose the age you are now or we will assign you an age if you prefer. You write the baby a birthday message for that age and advice for that year. This way Emmett's daughter or son will get birthday cards every year which were written today. But Before we start the game we will hear speeches from the parent's to be. Victoria and Emmett." Alice screamed out to all the guests. She was really trying to include the unreceptive Victoria in the day. _

_Victoria sneered at Alice but stood up from her chair. Emmett ran to help balance her. She held her giant stomach as walked towards the front of the crowd. _

"_Well before I start I would prefer to wait for my guests who are about to arrive." Victoria announced. Alice looked shocked as she would. She had asked Victoria many times if would like her to send out invites to her family or friends. Victoria however looked smug. As if on cue the door bell rang followed by the door opening and footsteps entering. _

_Irina and a guy appeared holding hands. Emmett who had been confused turned angry. "What are you two doing here?" he angrily asked the two. He obviously knew the guy his ex girlfriend was with. I wondered if was Laurent. _

"_Why Emmett that's no way to talk to my friends. I invited Laurent and Irina here today." Victoria boosted. Gasps escaped many mouths. But I felt fury expand inside me. _

_It could have been a plan. _

_The whole ideal. _

_Irina. _

_The club. _

_Emmett getting drunk. _

_The fight with Laurent which caused him to get thrown out. _

_Victoria becoming pregnant. _

_The whole situation which destroyed me inside, may have been a large set up created by these three. Esme was most likely right at dinner 6months ago. Victoria just wanted the Cullen's money and took advantage of Emmett to get it. _

"_Whores!!!" I yelled causing the whole room to turn to me. I wanted to lunge at them to get them back for doing this to Emmett. For ruining my future. _

_Victoria smirked and I wanted right then nothing less than ripping her head off. My eyes sighted hers and my body stalked in that direction. _

"_Rose no!" Jasper said picking me up from behind, pulling me backwards. "She's pregnant Rose. I know you want to get her but you can't hurt the baby." _

_The baby; Emmett's baby. I couldn't let him or her get hurt because of the evil the runs through his or her mother's veins. I looked over Jasper's shoulder to see Irina and Laurent still standing near the living room's entrance. Their smug expressions mirrored Victoria's. If I couldn't get back at her I know the next best things. The rage of protectiveness I feel for Emmett was uncontrollable. It's intensity was overriding any self knowledge that this was wrong. _

_Irina looked at me wide eyed; she must have noticed the refocus of my resentment. I wanted to jump at her but Jasper was still holding on tightly. I looked around the room. Many eyes were looking at me in disbelief but the people closest to me understood. Esme was in Carlisle's arms. To everyone else it may have looked like a comforting hug but I knew he was also trying to hold her back. Bella was furious; horrified. She was red in the face but not by embarrassment. I noticed Edward next to her sizing Laurent up. He too looked like he was eager to go a round. Finally I saw Alice; she was watching me. _

_All of a sudden her small moth twitched a smile and she gave me a small nod. She yelled and looked like she was about to fight. Jasper noticing this dropped me; leaving me free to fight. _

_Irina and I were squaring off when someone yelled "Please don't." I turned to see the other Denali sister Kate. Kate was always my favourite of the sisters. We got along great and she really was the opposite of Irina. There other sister Tanya was in the middle of them; age and personality. _

"_Irina; leave now! You just came to make trouble and obviously you succeeded so get out of here." Late yelled at her sister. Did I mention how much I liked Kate's back off attitude? _

_Irina looked at her sister and gave in. I was impressed. "Fine we'll be going. Come on Laurent. We will see you on Christmas Day Victoria." _

_That's where Victoria was planning to be on Christmas day; with her fellow schemers. Irina and Laurent left without a second glance back at us which I was glad for. Edward who had walked to my side also looked slightly relived to not have to fight in front of his mother. Though by the look of Esme's face I have a feeling she wouldn't have minded too much. _

_Everyone turned back to Victoria. She was smug yet defeated. "So would you like to hear my speech?" she cunningly asked the remaining guests. Emmett snorted from where he had his head in his hands. Worry crammed within me; had I just upset him more. His head raised and green eyes soon found mine. The waves of emotions overthrew me. He was so conflicted it pained me to know. But I wouldn't have had the knowledge any other way. _

_I did know that the pain he was feeling wasn't due to me. In his eyes there was a tiny trace of amusement from my scene. He was hurting because had worked out what I had; set up. _

_He didn't know how to process it. Yet who would? _

"_No Victoria. I don't think we do want to hear what you have to say." As he spoke all the guests melted by the sound of his voice. Many threw me glances of understanding. He spoke with passion that had under meaning. _

"_Let me explain. For your child" Victoria seemed to beg. I couldn't believe she would sink that low but of course she would; she's Victoria. Everyone present realised the love Emmett and his family had for the unborn child. But I couldn't bring myself to stay to hear her fairytales. _

_I headed to the back of the room where mum and dad were. They watched me approach with interest. I wondered what their reaction had been towards my behaviour. I would have to worry about that later. At the moment I had one last game to play at the baby shower. _

_There was a table with paper and pens at the back of the room; set up for 'Baby birthday card'. picking up the closest pen and paper I sat on the chair and wrote. I wrote the advice best suited for this child. _

_**Dear Baby Cullen. **_

_**Advice for all of your many years.**_

_**You have the greatest dad you could ever wish for; please remember that. He will be your protector, your best friend, and your daddy. **_

_**However as you may have been unfortunate to notice you're mother is less than perfect. I wish with all of my heart you are spared by her evil schemes. **_

_**I love you, unborn child. Please remember as you grow I will always be here.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Aunty Rosalie.**_

_I sealed up the envelope. And wrote in loose writing 'Take care'. Placing the envelope on the table I left the party. _

_Flashback ended._

Emmett however assured me that it was fine for me to go in; after all that way I could see baby Cullen.

The wall way of the maternity ward was bright and colourful. I hadn't taken the opportunity to notice the decorative murals last time we walked through. There were the predictable flowers and rainbows as well as a bright blue sky. The painting technique was incredible.

Emmett's knock on Victoria's door brought me away from the mural. We entered room 332. Victoria was in the bed but wasn't holding her daughter. Baby Cullen was in the wheel in cot at the end of the bed. Victoria smiled as Emmett walked in but soon turned sour when she saw me trail in behind him. Emmett didn't notice the evils she gave me though, as was busy picking up his daughter.

Baby Cullen was in a baby yellow one piece. It had a small picture of a duck. I instantly recognised it as a Alice brought outfit. One of her many purchases.

"Hi Victoria" I politely said; it was going to be awkward no matter what so I can unless make it look like I'm taking the high road. "Hello" she said sickly sweet, I could hear the venom drip from her teeth. The tension in the hospital room was so thick that forget the knife, you'd need a chain saw to cut it.

"Excuse me could we please have Baby Cullen in the nursery. It's time for her daily check up" a nurse said behind me. I hadn't heard her come up so her sentence gave me a surprise. Emmett chuckles at me as he placed his daughter back into her cot and wheeled her to the nurse. "You want too see her check up?" he asked me. I nodded eagerly. Anything to get out of this room.

"Wait" Victoria called. We turned. "If it's not too much to ask could Rosalie please stay for a bit. I'm going crazy sitting alone." I looked at Emmett who returned my look worried. I smiled at him reassuringly; at much as Baby Cullen's check up would have been good to be at, this was sure to be interesting.

Emmett left with the nurse and baby while I made myself over to the visiting chair in the corner. Victoria raised the back of her bed until was sitting up watching me. Her normally a odd green eyes looked almost black in the hospital lighting. Her lips twitched while she assessed me.

"So I'm guessing you want to know why I told you to stay back? I mean hell only knows I hate you and I'm positive the feelings mutual." She paused to let me answer.

"Damn right it's mutual." I told her straight. Victoria only laughed at this.

"Well well; Blondie thinks she's tough. Well here is the deal. That baby that was just taken out of the room? She's mine! Not yours. She's my flesh and blood; Emmett's also, but she has no connection to you. Get what I'm saying here?"

Yeah I get what she's implying. Victoria's reminding me the one thing that's been permanently in the back of mind. As much as I would love to be Baby Cullen's mother; Victoria brought Emmett's first born into this world.

I nodded.

"Good. So stay away from her and Emmett. He's tied to me now! It's only a matter of time before I convince him of it." She sneered. Victoria was out of her mind if she thought she was good enough for Emmett. She was also insane to think I even possessed the will power to stay away from him. It was impossible for me.

If Emmett wanted Victoria he would have to tell me himself. I would only ever force myself to leave his life if it by his word. Even then I would most likely need Alice to drag me away kicking and screaming. She may be tiny but she'd be the only one with enough strength to pull me away.

I was Emmett's soul mate; that had been decided. If Victoria wanted to threaten that she'd face me.

"He'll be mine soon enough Rosie Posie. Then we'll be a happy family. But where will you be? Sitting next door watching us out your window? Because that's the closest you will ever get to them again."

That was it. The rage and fury I'd felt towards this woman since she'd slept with _my _Emmett was way passed boiling point. I jumped out of the chair and ran towards the bed. Victoria looked up shocked as I over shadowed her.

"You'll never have him either Victoria. Ever." I brought my hand back picking up force before flying it against her cheek. Her screams echo through the hospital room as I readied myself to repeat the motion. Victoria was powerless.

This time I balled my right hand into a fist. But before I could swing I was lifted up from behind. The tight arms around my waist were too strong for me to fight against.

I breathed in a huff of air and a familiar scent caught my scents. Emmett.

"Emmett let me go." I hissed. My body was twisting in attempt to escape his grasp.

"No Rosalie." He said

Emmett sounded angry. Anger towards me. I didn't know what to say; he'd never used that tone against me before. He's never been angry with me before. I'd never given him a reason to be.

He carried me all the way out of the room; Victoria's self satisfied grin stuck in my head all the way out of the hospital. Finally once we were outside, Emmett set me down.

I readjusted my top which had scrunched up and looked at the ground.

I could feel Emmett's eyes watching me; I wasn't game enough to look at his expression. This experience was new to me.

"Rosalie look at me." His voice was stern yet pained. I obeyed. "Why did you hit Victoria. I know you dislike her but she's just been through a difficult labour. There was no reason to hit her"

No reason to hit her? She's messed with countless peoples' lives but no one has been game enough to stand up to her. Except Esme and now me. She's a walking, talking - home and dream wrecker. Of course there was a reason.

"Yes there was Emmett. You know I hate arguing with you but I have to, Victoria needed to be knocked sense into." I screamed back at him. Couldn't he understand?

"What'd she say to you?" he asked.

Should I tell him? Could I tell him? Telling Emmett what she said would mean admitting to Emmett how I feel about him.

The thought of telling Emmett I'm in love with him made me giddy inside. My heart bet faster until the beats felt like their power would break through my skin. The heart wanted to be exposed just like my feelings did.

However my head said I wasn't ready. He couldn't know. It could change too much; he might avoid me. Seeing Emmett as a friend was better than not seeing him at all.

"She just keep insulting me Emmett." I told him. "Taunting me"

His looked angry but this time not towards me. "Tell me her words."

No. No, I couldn't. But I knew Emmett wouldn't take no for an answer. He was too protective for that.

"My parents Emmett. She brought up my parents." She hadn't of course but he didn't know that. His eyes softened but hardened again.

"You hit a recently critical woman because of something in the past. I know that hurt you Rosalie but I thought we worked through all of it. I don't understand; I'm disappointed" His words cut me. He was disappointed in me.

I turned away. I was worried I would start to cry I couldn't let him see me. Sure he'd seen me cry before. Emmett was the one to comfort me through the tears but today they were caused by him.

"Rose?" his voice was soft behind me.

"Go away Emmett. I'm calling Jasper he can come get me." I sneered back at him quickly.

"I'll take you home."

"No."

"Rosalie?"

I twisted my head to him. "Emmett it's fine. Go back to your new family." I walked away. Victoria words rein acted themselves in my head

"_He'll be mine soon enough Rosie Posie. Then we'll be a happy family."_

If Emmett just could take her side over mine today. Perhaps she was right. Maybe they would be a happy family.

* * *

Jasper picked me up with concern. I waved off his questions and got him to drop me of at the garage.

The garage is Emmett and my special place. It's an abandoned garage which section backs onto my house and the Cullens' house. We can just slip through the gates in our back fence. Emmett and I have spent hours together here growing up. The man Mr Wakeley who owned the garage said when he shut down; we could have the building and section.

We have couches, a TV and room for our cars next to the tool cupboard. Emmett normally joins me in the garage and brings a play station or Xbox.

I lay straight onto the couch when enter the garage. I didn't want to do anything; didn't want to think. Nothing felt right knowing Emmett was angry with me.

I thought if I came to this place; I've feel better. For a strange reason I thought I'd feel closer to Emmett, only I feel worst.

Eventually I decided I had to leave the garage. It was tearing me up inside. I guess the place isn't what I need. It's who. The only person able to slow my tears was the one I was crying over.

Emmett appeared at the garage door as I was about to exit. "Rose." he sighed.

"Emmett" I breathed.

He was at the garage too…Was he here to see me or think for himself?

Emmett's next actions answered that. He hugged me.

All previous feelings melted away leaving only comfort. "Rose I'm sorry. Victoria told me what she told you."

Gah; what? I pulled out of the bear hug. He now knew. He knew I loved him and that Victoria told me to stay away from him. Yet he still hugged me; what did that mean?

"Victoria told me she didn't want you near my daughter. She told me that she told you that you were too conceited and immature to be around her. Why didn't you tell me that Rose?" Emmett said.

So Victoria hadn't let him know I loved him. Victoria's actions confused me. Surely she would want Emmett to stay away from me. I presumed she would tell him so he'd stay away from me. Did she think he'd do otherwise?

"I don't know Emmett. I couldn't bring myself to tell you." I hated lying to Emmett so at least this was the truth. He took a step towards me slowly and extended his arms. I fell straight into them; I was complete once again.

"Victoria is wrong Rosie. I know you and you are not like that. You're strong, loving, beautiful and damn I know you'll be a great aunty to my daughter." he whispered to me. "Oh and you know what else? You have one hell of a hit. Victoria's face has already began to show a bruise… That slap was **no** disappointment."

* * *

**So there you have it. Disappointed? Or happy? Perhaps somewhere in the middle? Please let me know.**

**My summer holiday has officially 2hours left and then I'm back to school; this hopefully won't change or delay chapters too much. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN. Sorry everyone!!! Fan Fiction hasn't let me sign in to upload the next chapter!**

**I really, really dislike this chapter! So if anyone has any ideas on what i need to fix could you please let me know so I can re-write it :P Thanks**

**Here is chapter 8. **

**Dedicated to Shana1994 for all her heart-warming reviews!**

**Chapter 8**

Today was the first day back at school after Christmas break and the gossip was at it's maximum point. Emmett Cullen being a father made number one on the most talked about list. I had been asked many of times about it already; and it was only just lunch time. Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper had all been victim to their classmates prying also.

Alice and I were leaving English and headed to the cafeteria. We noticed the stares and whispers we were getting from all year groups. "Rose, everyone is really starting to get to me. It's one thing to watch because of beauty but this is irritating." Alice hissed under her breath. It must have been making her really angry; Alice is always the energetic happy one of the group but she didn't just sound happy.

"I know Ali. We just have to ignore it though. If we spaz out it will be like we're disapproving of Emmett remember?"

Last night we had gotten together at my house to decide how to act. We had been giving a warning from Angela. She told us that on Saturday night a lot of the students went down to La Push. La Push is a local reservation where heaps of the teens around here go to hang out as well there's not much to do in Forks. At the end of the Christmas break there's always a big get together between the students. We'd gone in other years but I guess this time it had slipped everyone's minds to invite us. While there, the topic of Daddy Emmett had been brought up and was the biggest scandal since Bella's mom left town. They were all wanting to see Baby Cullen and know the details of Victoria and Emmett's relationship now that she was born.

So we decided to stay cool on the subject. That way it would seem like we were supporting Emmett through it all and won't add gasoline to the rumour fire. But staying quiet was proving difficult to do. Alice nodded and we quickened our pace to get to the café faster. Though I don't know why; going to a big room where everyone could turn and watch you didn't sound so appealing.

"Rosalie, Alice." Someone called behind us. If it was more people with questions I swear- Oh wait I knew that voice. Alice and I both turned to see Bella and Edward walking towards us hand in hand.

"Hey!" Alice squealed to them as I waved hi.

The 4 of us braved the wandering eyes together as we entered the café and each got a tray. I settled on a salad and coke today. Not really feeling hungry.

Our usual table in the back corner was still empty. Where was Jasper? I searched throughout the food line and couldn't see him.

"Alice, where's Jasper?" I asked. Normally if no one else knew Alice certainly did. I watched her eyes search over our normal table before she turned back to me with a confused expression.

"I don't know. He was supposed to be here already. Edward, Bella you didn't see Jasper on the way over did you?" she asked them. They both shook their heads.

"No we didn't. Maybe he's just running late. Let's go to our table and he'll come when arrives." Edward said; always the voice of reason. We were nearly at our table when I heard Alice yell "Jasper" next to me. Jasper was sitting at the table in next to ours talking to Charlotte, Peter, Vera and a boy Oliver. I hadn't seen Oliver hang out with them before but knew him from around Forks; after all it is a small place.

"Hey guys. I was just catching up with everyone." Jasper told us all. Vera looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back at her. I hadn't seen her since the baby shower at the Cullens; which is quite a long time when you used to never be separated as children. I missed being best friends with Vera but it's just something that happened.

When the Cullen's arrived in Forks, Alice and I instantly became best friends, so when Edward and Alice had their first day at school Alice was by my side. Vera and I still hung out; Alice was just there too. Slowly as Alice and I became closer, Vera and I drifted apart. I do feel bad and guilty that that is what happened but I guess it's unchangeable now.

"Hey Vera how are you?" I asked my old best friend. Her smile increased and she waved her hand at the seat next to hers. I sat down in it.

"Oh my gosh Rosalie!" she quickly squealed. She still called me Rosalie. It wasn't until after the Cullen's came that I liked and allowed my friends to call me Rose. I think it has something to do with Emmett using it. Before then only my family could say it or I wouldn't answer that person. "I have the best news! In the Christmas break Charlotte and I were hanging out when we went to meet Peter at the park. He was playing baseball with some of the boys in our year. And the ball got hit towards us. We thought we were about to be hit until Oliver ran and jumped in front of us. He caught it with his mitt right in front of my face."

Vera's voice kept wavering pitch in her excitement. After Jasper and I began to hang out with the Cullens, Vera, Charlotte and Peter were left together. Vera and Charlotte later became best friends themselves while Peter and Charlotte moved passed their friend stage.

I looked at Oliver who was watching Vera with a soft expression. His dad owned a local carpenter business and it was said the Oliver would take over the family business when he left school. Apparently Oliver was very skilled at what he did.

"After that we spent most of the break together and are now together 'together' if you know what I mean!" Vera finished. I was very happy for Vera and Oliver too; he looked like he really liked her and had for some time.

I hugged her. "Wow Vera that is too cute! I'm so happy for you!" I told her very honestly.

"Me too. To be honest Rosalie I was getting quite tired of being the third wheel with Peter and Charlotte." she told me and we separated.

I knew exactly what she meant. I looked back over at my table where Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella were now sitting. They were all paired off and when I was with them I felt I had '5th wheel' written across my forehead. Let me tell you; that feeling not so fun.

I smiled at Vera once more and excused myself from her table; but not before telling her to call me Rose from now on.

"Rose, Do you want to see a movie with us after school today?" Bella asked as I sat down. The conversation with Vera was still in my mind as I answered "No thanks guys, you all go. See a nice romantic comedy."

Being 5th wheel wasn't something I felt like doing today to be honest. The whispers about Emmett had been taking a lot of emotional stability out of me. Though Emmett and I were over our fight from two days ago, I hadn't forgotten Victoria's words.

"Are you sure Rose? It won't be as fun without you" everyone kindly encouraged but I stood my ground. "Honest. I've already been given a bunch of homework by teachers anyway I should properly get on with that. I don't want to get behind on my first day."

After a few more excuses they gave in and I prepared myself for an afternoon alone.

* * * *

School was over and the 4 of my closest friends were at the movies; while I was alone nestled up on the couch with a blanket, tissue box and a hot chocolate with mini marshmallows watching _Ghost. _I loved this movie even if I cried every time I watched it. He would have done absolutely anything to keep Demi Moore's character alive. He really did love her. I wished Emmett would feel that way about me.

Unidentifiable screams started outside which mirrored the ones onscreen. I quickly found the slim black control and muted my television. The screams had turned to yells but I couldn't understand the words. I knew it was a lady though. My ears searched for the direction of the voice.

The yelling was from outside the Cullens' house. But Edward and Alice were not home while Esme and Carlisle were working. The only possible person home could be ..Emmett!.

I had to find out what was happening. I opened the front door which allowed the noise of screeching car tires to enter my house. Sprinting down the drive way I tried to think of possible reasons for the screams. The screeching car was just turning out of my street, down the far end. I recognised it as the tail end of a blue V Dub Volkswagen. A car identical to one belonging to Irina Denali; she was the only one who owned one in Forks.

Why would Irina have been at Emmett's? I couldn't think of a reason. I turned my head to the front porch of the Cullens' house. Emmett was sitting there, cradling a screaming baby. Baby Cullen. The baby's yells were all I could hear in that moment. From what I had been told Baby Cullen never cried. Emmett looked lost at how to react but he also looked broken and angry.

Have you ever been witness to the man you love struggled to hold himself together? I just was and the pain that stabbed my chest was nearly unbearable.

"Emmett what's going on?" He looked up to him and his face showed a glimpse of surprise. He'd obviously not heard me approach.

"Victoria left Rose! She secretly discharged and took off.

I'm now going to raise my daughter all alone.

How could she do that Rosie? How could she be so cold hearted to dump my daughter on my door step?

Her and that bitch Irina came and left. I tried yelling at them to stop but they wouldn't listen. She doesn't care for her own flesh and blood. If I hadn't been home, would she have just left her here alone?

I never once considered abandoning my child; yet she didn't think twice about it."

The pain and wonder were both evident in his voice. Emmett liked to see the bright sides to everyone, because of his nature he couldn't understand the vile actions of Victoria. I however could see the every ripple caused by the vixen. Emmett looked defeated. I hated seeing him this way; when I get my hands of baby Cullen's mother….

What the hell could she be thinking though? She had the two things I most wanted in this world; Emmett and a daughter. And yet she chooses to leave them.

The tiny baby in Emmett's arms was still yelling as Emmett tried to comfort her. She would now grow up without her mother. She would now grow up with only a father figure.

I sat down next to Emmett on the porch step. I trail my finger down his lost face before removing his daughter from his arms. I brought her into my chest and began rocking. Baby Cullen's screams turned to cries and continued to the occasional sobs.

"Shh baby. It's ok." I soothed to the baby girl in my arms. Emmett sat very still. I could feel his green eyes watching me.

"Are you o.k. Emmett?" I asked him. My eyes met his and I saw surprising hope in them. He smiled a small version of his dimpled grin.

"You amaze me Rosalie Hale. How did you manage to comfort her? I couldn't and she's my daughter."

"Emmett you're upset too. She can tell that." I looked to the sleeping girl in my arms. "She's precious, Emmett."

"I know Rose. That's why I want to be a good father to her. But it's going to be harder now; I'm going to be a single parent." The dark curls on his head covered the frown of his eye brows as he lean forwards.

Single parenting would be really hard ,but call me cold hearted, but I think it's better Victoria has left. She's no good as a person and I don't believe as a mother either.

"Emmett you won't be alone you know? Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Edward are your family. They love her too. I'm here Emmett. I promised I would never leave you and now I want to extend that promise." I moved back to lean my head onto the shoulder of Emmett.

"What do you mean Rose?" He asked. I knew in my heart from the minute I saw her I would offer this ,but I never thought I would be have to.

"Emmett I want to extend the promise I made to you. I will never leave you and I'll now never leave your daughter. I can help you look after her." I would stand by any part of Emmett.

Emmett's shoulder heightened beneath my head. "Rosie, you mean that?"

I nodded.

"You're the best friend I could ever have Rosalie. Thank you so much." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder so his hand stroked the head of his daughter, who was still in my lap.

All tears had dried and promises made in the wake of an abandoning mother. Victoria had left two of the most important people to me. To passing cars we would have looked like a happy new family; mother, father and baby daughter. However close we looked, we weren't and that was painful.

"I love you, bestie." Emmett chuckled through his buff chest. A smile spread over my pale face.

"I love you too Emmett." More than you realise.

**AN. So Victoria has finally left, how do you all feel about that?. Please let me know in a review. **

**Also What should I do next... I need a couple of filler chapters so if anyone has any ideas of what to do with baby Cullen??? Once again please let me know.**

**Thanks so much to everyone for sticking with this story! I totally apreciate it. **

**And lastly.. OMC I have to get this out of my system lol. This year school has started in the wake of Twilight screening at the movies, and I still look the same. But now i have soooooo many people coming up to me saying that i "look exactly like Alice Cullen from Twilight!!!" It's so crazy. I was even asked yesterday if someone could take a photo of me!! :O **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Author's note: ****To start off; I am so very very sorry for not being on here in months. This year life is SO hectic. It's insane! So much has happened and is continuing to happen. **

**The only reason I've got time to write this is because I am on a two week break and rather sick so have time to myself. I sadly don't know if I'll be able to update again these holidays. **

**If not, I won't be back until after my final exams which will be maybe two months away. …..**

**Sorry sorry sorry! **

**But then I'll be on my summer holiday so will be updating frequently (I hope)…. Thanks if your still sticking with this story.**

5 Days Later; Saturday night.

"Rose, you know you want to change her nappy tonight." Emmett teased. His eyes and mouth were both grinning. "Don't deny it to yourself"

We were up in Baby Cullen's nursery at the Cullen's house. Alice had been right in saying we would need the room a lot. Victoria still hasn't come back after taking off 5 days ago and we haven't been able to get a hold of her. We went to Irina's house searching for Victoria a couple of days ago; but according to Irina and Laurent, Victoria's left Forks.

"Not going to work Emmett. You're not getting out of changing her nappy this time." I laughed back. Emmett isn't a fan of nappy changes. He's gotten a little better since the first attempt I admit though.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Ehh Emmett seriously, did you have to do that here." Edward yelled at his brother. My nose wrinkled as I took in a breathe; there was a really bad smell in the room. It's worse than what I would imagine wet dog to be. _

_Emmett opened his mouth "What?! You think that was me. Not even. Props to you though Jasper." He boomed. _

_Jasper who was sitting on the far couch next to Alice, looked up from his conversation with her._

"_What'd I do?" he asked, then his face turned disgusted. "No way! Don't blame that stench on me."_

"_Then who was it if not one of you two? One of the girls?" Edward asked sarcastically before all the boys faces turned serious and looked towards Bella and I. _

_Automatically we turned to each other. Bella's expression mirrored mine; eyebrow raised and a smirk that said 'you've got to be kidding me.' _

"_Not us" We said back to them at the same time. A pixie laugh started, all heads automatically turned. _

"_You, Alice?" Bella asked in disbelief. "Yeah that's my sister for you!" Emmett yelled. _

"_I knew it would be one of the girls." Edward said and I saw Bella cast him a glare. Alice's small features looked offended. _

"_It was not me! But it was a girl." Alice said matter of factly. I feel an Alice prediction approaching. "I think it's time for Baby Cullen to have her nappy changed." _

_Baby Cullen was in the middle of the lounge, with all of us surrounding her on different chairs. She was on her sheep skin mat that Alice had imported from New Zealand. _

"_No way! How can someone that small make such a giant smell." Jasper gasped. Edward and Bella made comments also but I was concentrating on Emmett's reaction. His face was glowing with pride. I had to laugh. _

"_Emmett I think you should take her upstairs and change her." Edward pat his brother on the back. Emmett's glowing face quickly turned to horror. I had to laugh even harder, yet I wasn't alone. _

"_No no no. I'm not doing that. I can't." he scrambled to make an excuse._

"_Emmett she's your daughter! You have to learn!" Alice said sternly. _

"_But you're her aunty, Alice. Don't you want to do everything for her?" Emmett tried. _

"_Uh no. I want to take her shopping and throw her a party but changing nappies is not my thing." Alice laughed back. _

"_Bella? You are her aunty too" Emmett said turning to a new victim. _

_Bella shook her head "With my weak stomach? I don't think so Emmett." _

"_Edward? Jasper?" Both of the uncles said no. Emmett fully turned to me, smothering me with his green eyed stare. I was momentarily stunned when Emmett asked me. "Rosie, can you please change my daughters nappy? You're so good with her and all." _

_My voice was silenced as I tried to move out of my stunned state. Luckily my friends were there. " No Emmett Rose won't do it either." Alice answered for me. _

"_Fine I'll be a man and change her. But where do I change her? Mum will tear me to pieces and burn them if it goes on the carpet!" Bursts of laughter rounded again. _

"_Emmett that's why I brought a changing table and put it upstairs in her nursery." Alice said, not letting Emmett have any excuse. _

_Emmett huffed and picked up his little girl.. I got up of my seat and followed them upstairs. Something told me it would be too good to miss. _

_Emmett had put Baby Cullen down and was looking around the room, searching, while keeping a hand on her tummy so she wouldn't fall off. He may be clueless but he was still very protective. Someone help the boys who try to go out with his daughter._

"_Emmett what are you searching for?" I asked from the doorway. _

"_Tongs or something. I saw it on TV that the new dad used them to change the nappy." _

"_Emmett that was TV. You obviously didn't see the ending to that episode. Here I'll help you." I said giving in to his needs. Curse the whole I'll-do-anything-for-him attitude. I explained to him what he needed to do. "Are you ready?" _

"_Yes. No wait, I'm forgetting something. The peg." Emmett answered. _

"_The what?" _

"_Hold her please." He said running out of the room. _

_I held onto baby Cullen. She calmly looked up at me. "Isn't your daddy silly? Going to get a peg. Yes he is. But don't worry he'll learn and he's going to be the best daddy you could ever have. He is! You're going to love him just as much as I do. That's a lot baby girl. A giant lot." _

_Before I said anymore I could hear Emmett's footsteps start back up the staircase. He entered the room wearing bright yellow dishes gloves and a large wooden peg; that Esme uses to hang blankets on the line; on his nose. _

"_I'm ready now Rose" Emmett grinned. _

_FLASHBACK ENDED_

"He shoots he scores." Emmett cheered throwing the nappy into the diaper bin. "Did you see that Baby Cullen? Daddy got it in." We were still calling her Baby Cullen as Emmett couldn't seem to find a name he deemed 'fit' for his little girl.

"Emmett you really need to decide on a name soon" I laughed. "Can I hold her?"

I held my arms out as Emmett placed her in.

*It had taken Emmett a few days to let anyone other than myself and him hold his daughter.

After Victoria left her, he was worried that if he let her get attached to anyone they'd leave her. I was surprisingly left out of this which explained the phone calls I got in the middle of the night.

Baby Cullen woke up and wouldn't stop crying. Emmett tried everything he could think of until Esme woke up and said to try feeding her a bottle. He couldn't get her to take it but wouldn't let Esme or anyone try so I was woken by the phone at 4:36am.

We soon managed to convince him that his family wouldn't go anywhere.*

"Are you going to sleep all the way through the night today?" I gooed to her. "I'm going to have a sleepover with you tonight so if you don't I'll be on the bed right next to your cot ready. Ok?"

"Rosie I know your secret." Emmett boomed. I looked away from the baby's priceless face towards her dads. I only had one secret and that was the way I felt about him.

"What's that Emmett?" I asked urgently.

"Your secret is that you love my daughter. Rosalie Lillian Hale loves Baby Cull-…. Holey hell! Damn!" Emmett's taunting turned to shocked amazement.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I know what I want to call my daughter!"

"What? what's her name?"

"I can't tell you just yet. Everyone has to hear it…. Mum, Dad, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Bella. Everyone to the lounge!"

Emmett bounded out of the nursery but poked his head back around the door frame.

"Could you please bring Baby Cullen down for me?" he asked for taking back off.

I looked at the baby in my arms and sighed. "Lets go see what daddy has to say. He's going to give you a name."

Alice and Jasper were at the stairs when we got there. Alice looked questionly at me "What's going on Rose?"

The sentence she spoke was the same she had asked 5 days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

_Silence was defined in the last few minutes. Emmett, Baby Cullen and myself remained on the front porch, unmoved. Emmett's arm was still wrapped around my back, while I rested my head on his shoulder. Baby Cullen was still asleep in my arms. We saw no need to move; to move would be to take action for the future. _

_Emmett's tensed muscles told me that he was struggling with the thought of the future. Edward's silver Volvo quickly pulled into the driveway. I took my head off Emmett as Alice got out of the car. Her eyes bulged and she quickly reacted by racing towards us. _

"_Emmett what going on? Why is baby Cullen here?" Alice asked him. She knelled down so she was at eye level with Emmett. I turned to watch his reaction. My side vision showed that the others were now out of the car and making their way over. _

_Emmett just watched his sister, his face blank. "Emmett?" Alice repeated. He doped his head. _

"_**What's going on Rose?" **__Alice asked me. Edward sat beside me, while Bella and Jasper stood behind Alice. My eyes drifted to Emmett whose eyes were closed, then to baby Cullen. She was still peacefully dreaming, unaware of the drama that was interfering in her life. The worried expressions of my friends were what convinced me to tell what they needed to know._

"_Victoria has left, guys."_

"_What?!" Alice jumped back to her feet. _

"_Victoria, discharged herself from the hospital and dropped baby Cullen here to Emmett before taking off. She doesn't want to be in baby Cullen's life and refused to tell Emmett where she was going." _

_Their reactions came strong; Alice gasped aloud. Jasper was too busy focusing on Alice to response. He simply pulled her to him in his calming mood. Edward let out a furious growl, which if I hadn't been holding baby Cullen I'd have jumped up startled by. But it was Bella's reaction which took me my surprise the most. She become very angry; her hands urgently balled into fists and her chocolate brown eyes glazed with fury._

"_She did what?! How dare she. Ahh that superficial…" Bella's voice grew louder with each word. Emmett looked up for the first time since Alice had asked him what happened. He was Emmett-typically amused by Bella's reaction. As was I. _

_Edward jumped up and picked Bella up. Alice, Jasper and Edward all mused "Bella". The combined levels of their voices formed a shout louder than Bella's rant. Baby Cullen stirred in my arms and I knew what was coming. _

_She opened her mouth and let out a small scream. Emmett's attention automatically turned to comfort his daughter. _

"_Here Emmett, I'll try." Alice offered. _

"_No!" Emmett snapped towards his sister. Alice looked offended. "What? Why?" she answered back._

" _Rosie and I have it handled, thanks. We can take after my daughter ourselves. Don't touch her alright?" Emmett's tone was firm as he directed his words at baby Cullen's 2 aunties and 2 uncles. "Come on Rose, let's bring baby Cullen inside" he softly said to me before opening the front door. I followed him, rocking the crying baby in my arms. _

_Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper stood shell-shocked. I looked back at their stunned expressions and smile apologetically. I entered the door Emmett was holding open and heard Edward call "Why Emmett?"_

_Emmett shut the door without an answer to them. _

"_Because I can't let someone else she loves leave her. But since I'm obviously powerless to stop that, my daughter can't become attached to anyone. No one will abandon her again." I heard Emmett whisper. _

_**FLASHBCK ENDED**_

**Alice's stamp of her foot pulled me back to the present. "I don't know Alice. He screamed something about knowing what to call baby Cullen before calling you all and running to the lounge." **

Alice's green eyes, which identified her easily as a Cullen, squared. "OMG. Wow this is huge! How did I not see this coming?… Come on Jasper" She grabbed hold of Jasper's hand and ran down the stairs. Jasper through me a look before getting pulled along.

I followed Alice and Jasper to the lounge. Baby Cullen was so good in my arms, she refused to cry. Bella and Edward were already sitting on their normal couch while Emmett sat in his arm chair. More specifically his lazy boy.

Jasper and Alice typically went to sit on their 'love seat' across from Bella and Edward's. Which left me and Baby Cullen to find a seat.

"Rosie, could you please give my daughter to me?"

I handed Emmett Baby Cullen and sat on the bean bag. I wouldn't have sat there with baby Cullen. We were just waiting on Carlisle and Esme now. Emmett's leg was twitching with impatience. He clearly wanted to tell everyone the news a.s.a.p; and by the looks of everyones' faces, we were all eager to hear it.

"Finally"

I looked up in response to Alice's word. Mr and Mrs Cullen were entering the room.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked the question openly.

"Emmett knows what he wants to call baby Cullen, Dad!!! Hurry and sit so we can find out" Alice nearly squealed back. The pixie was a bundle of excitement. She kept fidgeting with her hands.

They quickly sat down and we all turned to Emmett for him to start.

"Sooo you all know how I haven't been able to find a name fitting for my little girl?

Well I just did. You also know I'm not one for speeches so I'm going to cut right to the chase. Rose is amazing to Baby Cullen. And Baby Cullen already loves her to pieces. So I think the most fitting name for my daughter would be to call her….Lillian Cullen."

**Hmmn so I think I've forgotten how to write lol. Tips on improving would be appreciated… x**


End file.
